Ash's kalos journey
by SlinkGazzel
Summary: Hi so this will be my first fanfic so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

[This is my first fanfic so I would like any criticism like spelling errors or bad writing. So this will be an alternate universe where ash has a mawile instead of pikachu. The beginning will be in kanto but the main story will be in kalos. I will have some of ashes friends and rivals from other regions be in this so I won't make up new characters expect for background characters. So I hope you enjoy!]

"AND NOW, THE POKEMON CHAMPION WILL USE HIS STRONGEST POKEMON…MAWILE!"

(Crowd goes wild)

A boy with a red cap grabs his pokeball and throws it into the air, out comes a creature with jaws put the back of its head.

"WHATS THIS? THE FIRE ALARM?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A raven haired boy wakes up from his sleep and and turns too his alarm clock. Startling the sleeping mawile on his desk.

"ugh just a dream"

(Kanto, pallet town, April 1)

Ash gets up and walks too his closet and grabs a black undershirt and blue jeans plus a blue wind breaker.

Mawile jumps on his head and ash proceeds too walk down stairs too eat breakfast.

"oh hi ash I was wondering when you would get up!" his mother deilia said.

"morning mom!" he said happily.

"Ma!" the pokemon said and jumped on the table.

"Good morning mawile!" deilia said.

After eating eggs, bacon, and sausage ash and his mother grabbed his things and got in the car. Today ash was officially allowed a trainers license and could go on a journey. He won a raffle where he could go too kalos too adventure and professor oak wanted too see ash before he left.

"hello professor!" ash exclaimed walking into the Laverty deilia right behind him carrying mawile. Oak turned around and smiled "well hello there ash! And deilia how are you?" the old professor said.

"good professor oak." Deilia said. "great! Today I get too go too the kalos region and start my journey!" ash said mawile smiling in deilias arms.

"yes and that is why I asked you too come here before you left. You see going too a different region by your self can be quite worrisome for your mother so we arranged someone too go with you until your first gym badge." Oak said while logging off his computer.

A girl with a yellow pokemon on her shoulder walked in from the labs back door. "ash meet Alexa." He said.

Alexa was kinda tall and wore black jeans and had brown hair and the pokemon on her shoulder was foreign too kanto. "hi! You must be ash." She said smiling.

"yep that's me!" he said then turned back too the strange pokemon.

"oh yeah you haven't seen that many kalos pokemon have you?" she said. "Well this is helioptile!" she said. "its an electric type." She explained.

"cool!" ash said he was exited and couldn't wait too meet new people and pokemon. "so your from Kalos?" he said too alexa.

"yep" I work in lumiose city for the news paper. But my job today is too help you get too the first gym leader."

Oak looked at ash and smiled "ash my friend and fellow scientist professor sycamore will be at the lab in kalos. I told him you would see him before your journey began so check in on him before you go off on your journey." He said as they walked back out too the car.

"don't worry professor I will!" ash said.

After getting in the car deilia drove ash and alexa too the airport and dropped them off but not after deilia gave ash the usual mother talk about clothes and hygiene. After that ash and alexa waited for the plane.

"I'm gonna get us some lunch ill be back soon." Alexa said and got off the bench too the cafeteria. And right as she did a familiar face was walking up too ash. He had light brown spiky hair and a blue long sleeve shirt.

"gramps said you got here 20 minutes ago so I said I'd say goodbye." Gary oak said. Ash and Gary grew up rivals. Always competing any chance they got. Gary was nice when he wanted too be but he sometimes let competition get the best of him.

Ash looked up "so are you ready for your kanto adventure?" ash said.

Gary smiled "you net squirtle and I are gonna collect all 8 gym badges and beat the league." Gary said confidently.

"well you better be ready because mawile and I won't gold back!" ash said with enthusiasm.

"Well I better get going but don't forget too train, I need a strong rival too keep my skills sharp." Gary said while walking off.

Alexa came back with 2 salads and after eating the intercom came on and said "all people taking flight bk will need too get on it is leaving soon.

"you ready ash?" alexa said smiling.

"….. yeah you mawile?" "maaawi!" she said happily . And they got on the plane. [The end chapter 1 is done. Hoped you enjoyed!]


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys that is for reading the first chapter! I'm gonna check my spelling a lot more also I plan too publish every Wednesday. Any on with the story.**

As Ash and Alexa got on the plane ash noticed a boy with black hair and a blue collar like flame around his neck. He wondered if he was going on a journey as well.

"Mawwww!" Mawile said looking out the window and around the plane. Ash forgot that this was Mawile's first plane ride.

Alexa decided too get to know ash a bit more, she would be accompanying he until he could get his first badge. But right now he only had a mawile.

"Hey Ash how did you come across mawile?" Alexa said looking at the mawile staring awestruck at the people working the plane's suits.

Ash looked at Mawile for a minute. "well my mom and I were going too Sionnoh to get a present for professor oak's birthday. I ran into the Forrest while my mom got the present. After 1 minute a beedrill was flying after me, I think I disturbed its nest or something I'm not sure, but as I was running mawile jumped from a bush and started battling the beedrill. Mawile won and I carried her too mom who took her to the pokemon center and after asking if I wanted a pokemon, we brought her back too kanto and she has been great!" Ash said looking at his companion.

Alexa smiled "well that's quite a story!" she said. She looked outside the window and noticed the moon rising. "ash I think we try and get some sleep we should arrive tomorrow." She said.

As Ash drifted off too sleep he imagined what the first gym leader would be like. Bug, grass, water, steel, anything. Then he thought about if the gym leader had 2 pokemon compared too his 1!

"Ash ASH" Alexa said shaking him awake. "were almost too lumiose city!" she said excitedly.

Ash rubbed his eyes, mawile doing the same, and looked outside and saw a giant tower. As if on cue Alexa said "that's prism tower." Alexa said. It's a gym but for some reason I have only seen people with four gym badges go in." she said looking at the tower.

[We are now approaching lumiose city]. The intercom said.

As ash and Alexa got off the plane ash stared in wonder at the city. The brochure made it look awesome but actually seeing it was like a new world.

"Mawwwile." Mawile said with stars in her eye's. "you like the lights Mawile?" ash said scratching his buddy's head.

Alexa looked at a giant building. "well ash that's were we are heading." Alexa said pointing too the building.

Ash smiled and followed Alexa to the lab. While also noticing all of the pokemon he had never seen before.

"professor sycamore!" Alexa yelled. A tall guy in a lab coat with black hair walked into the main area. "Alexa I thought I told you not too tell in the lab." The man Ash presumed was the professor.

Alexa gave an embarrassed smile "sorry professor I just knew that it would get your attention."

"Alexa your sister called and asked too speak to you at the café." The professor said while looking at something on his phone. Ash stood silent while the two talked and decided too look at the pictures of strange stones on the wall, with Mawile eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey Ash ill be back later I need too meet up with my sister." Alexa said while walking too the door.

"oh ok bye Alexa!" "Ma whi!" Mawile said waving the childcare bar.

"So your Ash?" professor sycamore said walking up too him.

"yep that's me!" Ash said "And this is my partner Mawile." He said looking up too his hat. "Maw" Mawile said crumbling up the candy bar wrapper and throwing it away.

"Well Ash have you heard of mega evaluation?" the professor said looking at the pictures.

"um no what it is it?" Ash said curiously. Mawile was staring at a stone similar to her colors.

The professor smiled. "well Ash some pokemon can evolve pass there regular form. Like Garchomp. They can evolve into mega Garchomp. Or even your Mawile!"

"What?! Mawile can mega evolve? How?!" as he said fascinated.

The professor stared at Ash. "well it takes two things. A powerful bound between trainer and pokemon and a special stone for that one pokemon. Mawile's would be Mawilite.

"Mawilite?" ash said. "wile?" Mawile said confused.

"if you want I can show you around the lab before you head on your journey." He said.

"sure professor!" Ash said with Mawile bobbing her head up and down.

"ok follow me." He said leading the way too the pokemon lab.

After showing the lab Alexa showed up and Ash was ready too head out.

"Well Ash I wish you luck on your journey! The professor said.

"I will professor!" "Maw Maw!"

"so ash how was the professor?" Alexa asked while her and ash were walking too route 4.

"He was so cool!" Ash said with enthusiasm. "He told us about mega evolution!"

Alexa smiled and thought about the gym Ash would have too battle in. "hey Ash do you have a strategy for the gym ahead?" she said.

Ash looked up at Mawile. "…not really." He said.

"What?!" she said.

Ash knew he would have too catch a pokemon but he didn't know which he would come across, an eevee would be cool, or a yamask bit he knew he would have too catch a pokemon before the first gym.

"Ash how about we get a snack then we head into route 4?" Alexa said.

"sure thing!" Ash said smiling. "Mawww!" Mawile said happily.

As they walked too a castilia cone stand, Mawile noticed a ship carrying a bunch of supplies when she saw a blue pokemon hop out and run into our of town.

"what are you looking at Mawile?" Ash said looking at the boat.

"ma mawile." Mawile said shaking her head.

"ok girl." He said turning around too Alexa." Hey Alexa are we almost there?" Ash asked.

"yeah just a bit more walking." "while were in route 4 you might want too catch a pokemon." She said.

"yeah I know." He said as they walked too route 4.

As Ash battled some wild pokemon, Alexa was on the phone with viola. "yep we should be there tomorrow!" she said. "no I haven't told him what pokemon you use. Yeah ok I'll we you tomorrow." Alexa hangs up and watches Mawiles battle against a combee.

"Yeah Mawile use astonish!" Ash said excitedly. He and Mawile had been training for a few minutes while Alexa talked and Mawile was getting stronger.

"ok Mawile I think were ready for the gym!" Ash said.

"Umm Ash aren't you forgetting something?" Alexa said.

"Mawile is stronger so I think that's OH YEAH I need a second pokemon!" Ash said while Mawile fell in a comical fashion.

Alexa face palmed. "Ash how about you try looking for something that suits you?" she said.

"yeah ok." He said looking around. Then noticing a pokemon in a Bush only seeing its long brown ears.

 **Who's that pokemon?**

 **It has a jaw on the back of its head that can crush steel bars! Its shiny is pink!**

 **Iiiits Mawile! "Mawile"**

Ash moved closer too the pokemon and it jumped out growling.

"An Eevee!?" Alexa exclaimed confused . "there not from this route! What's one doing here?" she said.

"That's awesome!" Ash said. "Ok Mawile lets go!" Ash said excited about his first pokemon catch.

The Eevee snarled and jumped at Mawile using scratch. "Eee!"

"Mawile use astonish!" Ash said.

The Eevee bounced back and struck Mawile with a scratch attack.

"Mawile don't give up! Use fairy wind!" Ash said.

"Mawww!" Missile said as pink winds flew towards the Eevee.

"e e eve." Eevee said as she stood up from the blast. And fired back with a quick attack.

Suddenly Mawile started glowing and attacked eevee without a command. The jaw on her back bit Eevee as she lunged at Mawile

"EEVEE!" the Eevee yelled at she fell down.

Yeah Mawile! You learned bite!" Ash yelled. "Maw mawile!" she said happily.

"Now its time. GO POKEBALL!" Ash yelled as the ball swirled threw the air hitting the Eevee as she was sucked into the ball. Then silence.

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shake.

*Bing*

"YES I CAUGHT AN EEVEE!" "MAWIL!" the paired said happily.

Alexa was stunned. What was an Eevee doing here? How did it end up here? She thought these as the battle waged on in till ash caught her. "Great job Ash!" Alexa said happily.

Ash high fived Mawile and turned too Alexa. "Now I can battle the gym!" he said "come on out Eevee!" he said releasing the brown long eared fox like pokemon.

A ray of light showed the fox pokemon and she turned too Ash and looked questionably at him. "Eevee?" she said.

"nice too meet you!" Ash said smiling. "I'm Ash and this is my partner Mawile and that girl is Alexa with Helioptile!" "I'm trying too be a pokemon master! But I need a strong team and I want you on it! What do you say?"

Eevee looked up at Ash and smiled. "Eevee!" she said Happily. Manila have a thumb ups and hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash we better get too a pokemon center." Alexa said

"oh yeah are almost too one?"

"yep lets go!" she said.

 **Phew that took awhile, for most of the week I have been doing my school work and Tuesday my step dad and I spent the whole day after school trying too beat halo 2 mission 9 on legendary but I didn't make this too talk about my life outside the internet were here for pokemon. Anyway I plan too update every Wednesday so be ready. Also thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's! Who is ready for chapter 3? Good? Good! Well lets jump into it!**

"Thanks nurse Joy!" Ash said while leaving the pokemon center. "Mawile!" Mawile said while sitting on Ash's hat.

Alexa was still perplexed as to why an Eevee would be in route 4. She thought about this while Ash was spinning Eevee's pokeball in his hand. "Hey Ash, how about you train Eevee and Mawile by battling some trainers?" Alexa asked. "Heli." Helioptile said from her shoulder. She was unsure how Eevrr would do in a battle but she was exited too watch Ash battle.

Ash looked at the pokeball then at Mawile, who smiled, and turned too Alexa. "That sounds great!" he said. "But who would I fight?" he asked.

"Hey I'll battle you!" a boy in a yellow shirt and light brown hair with a band on his forehead said from the lunch table. A Riolu stood by his side eating a poffin.

Ash guessed he was probably starting his journey too as he looked about Ash's age. "Ok! Let's do it!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Alright! first battle!" the boy said. "Let's head over too the battle field." He said while Riolu was finishing his poffin.

"Hold on, if you two want to battle then you should introduce yourselves." Alexa said.

The boys looked at each other. "oh yeah." Ash said "Mine name is Ash!"

"Mine is Cameron!" he said happily."Ok lets go!" Cameron said.

As they walked too the field, Ash was wondering what pokemon Cameron had. Obviously he had a Riolu as Ash checked his pokedex for it but what would his other one be? If had one.

The boy's took there position. Ash on the right and Cameron on the left. Alexa walked too the judges spot.

"Ok this will be a regular pokemon battle! The battle will end once all of one trainers pokemon have been the count of 3 both trainers will release there pokemon!" Alexa said.

"1" Ash's fist clenched. This was his first battle against another trainer.

"2" What if he lost? How would Mawile and Eevee feel?

"3!"

"MAWILE LETS GO!" Ash said as Mawile hopped off his head and ran too the middle of the field.

"RIOLU! BATTLE POSITION!" Cameron said as Riolu ran too meet Mawile.

 **Pokemon x and y trainer battle theme starts.**

"ok Riolu start strong with feint!" Cameron said, exited for this battle.

"Mawile counter with astonish!" Ash said smiling.

Riolu's fist glowed black while Mawile's turned purple. Both attacks collided with dust flying in the air from the impact.

"Riolu! Get behind it with quick attack!" Cameron said as Riolu bounced behind Mawile with a white streak behind him.

Ash thought for a quick second. "Mawile use bite behind you!" Mawile's back head's teeth crunched down on Riolu's arm.

 **Who's that pokemon? It's blue, uses aura and can sense the feelings of its trainer?**

 **Its riolu! "Riolu!"**

"Riolu break out of it! Use endor!" he said frantically.

"Riolu!" Riolu said struggling but then gained strength. Now unleashing the damage with his right paw on Mawile.

"Maaw!" she said letting go and being flung back. "Mawile!" Ash said.

"Alright! Now lets finish this with quick attack!" Cameron said smiling. As Riolu glowed white, Ash remembered one of Mawiles move's but he didn't know if it would be enough.

"Mawile! Use fairy wind!" Ash said and Mawile jumped on the air releasing a pink wind that struck Riolu.

"Riolu!" Cameron yelled. "ri rio." He said as swirls were in his eye's.

"Riolu is unable too battle! Cameron do you have another pokemon you wish too send out?" Alexa asked. Ash was exited too see if Cameron had another pokemon.

"yep!" Cameron said reaching too his belt grabbing a pokeball. "Go Oshawatt!"

The res light brought out a white headed pokemon with a blue torso and a shell on its stomach. "Osha!"

An oshawatt? Ash thought while checking the pokedex.

"ok Oshawatt! Use tackle!" he said pointing at Mawile.

"Mawile jump!" Ash said but Mawile was out of energy and got hit. Now having swirls in her eye's.

"Mawile!" Ash said picking her up and setting her next to him.

"Mawile is unable too battle! Ash do you have another pokemon you wish too send out?" Alexa said.

Ash thought for a second. What if Eevee didn't listen? Never mind this was his first pokemon battle. He wasn't going too lose! "You bet! Go Eevee!" he said as a ray of light shown as a the Eevee was now ready for battle. "Eee!" the Eevee said happily turning too Ash. Then noticing the pokemon in front of her and took her fighting stance.

"Ok Eevee its up too you!" Ash said from his position on the field.

"An Eevee? Cool!" Cameron said too Ash. "But my Oshawatt won't go down easy! Use tackle!" Oshawatt charged toward Eevee and hit her head 9n, knocking the little fox down.

"Eevee get up and use quick attack!" Ash said and Eevee stood on all fours and charged at Oshawatt who was unable too get away.

"Osha!" he yelled then standing back up. "Oshawatt use water gun!" Cameron said and Oshawatt charged up a water blast. Then fired.

"Eevee hang in there and use tackle!" Ash said.

"Oshawott counter it with tackle!" Cameron yelled.

Both pokemon struck each other. Dust flew into the air. "Oshawa." He said falling.

"Oshawott is unable too battle. Eevee is the winner! Which means the match goes too Ash!" Alexa announced.

"Yeah Eevee! Way too go!" Ash yelled running up too Eevee and hugging he. With Mawile hugging Ash's head. "You to Mawile!"

"Return Oshawott.; Cameron said taking out his pokeball as a red light sucked Oshawott back too his pokeball. "Hey Ash! You got some powerful pokemon!" he said taking out his hand for a shake.

"You too Cameron! That Riolu was tough." Ash said returning the handshake.

"We''ll get stronger after battling the first gym. Until then good luck Ash!" Cameron. Said while heading too the pokemon center.

After Ash and Alexa left the pokemon center Ash was thinking about the next gym. "Hey Alexa, do you know what the next gym uses?" he asked looking up at her.

She turned too him. "Ash I'm not supposed too tell you you need to find out by battling the gum leader."

Ash Mawile who was still in his hat. "Ok but Mawile and Eevee can take ok anything they throw at us!" "Ma Ma Mawi!" Mawile and Ash said happily.

"Well Ash your gonna need some rest for tomorrow lets head back too the pokemon center." Alexa said as the sun began too drip down.

"Ok but tomorrow were going too beat the gym leader and obtain our first gym badge!" Ash said happily. As they walked back into the pokemon center.

"Is that the kid?" A white cat pokemon said using a binocular x ray device. "He only has a Mawile and an Eevee."

"Well Mewoth." A blue haired man said. "If the boss wants something we better get it or our job will be on the line." He said matter of factly.

"Well James why would he fire such a beautiful lady such as myself?" a Girl with pink hair said

"Oh please Jessie! You wouldn't know pretty if it hit you on the head. Ha Ha (Smack) OWW!" the car said.

"That better teach you. Hmf." She said

"Guys calm down we need too catch that kids Mawile. The boss always said he wanted a Mawile." James said smirking.

Mewoth looked at James. "But we can't forget our main objective."

"Checking that kids process in his journey." Jessie said.

"Right!" They all said together.

"Well better get some sleep." James said laying down in his sleeping bag.

 _A purples haired girl stared at her Espeon. "That was some battle." "Esp" the pink fox pike creature said._

" _He might be brain material, judging from your sense in him." "But he will need much training." The girl said scratching her chin. "After his gym battle will challenge his Eevee. Then we can be sure if he can battle us and win." The girl said assuredly. "Until then we have too keep training."_

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed! If you have any questions that don't relate too the story then feel free too ask like my opinions on stuff or why Ash does certain things. Just don't ask about what pokemon Ash will have. I have come up with 6 pokemon that he will obtain and if you have already made a suggestion I might have someone else have it. Like a rival or a random trainer. Any way the next chapter will be different but I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys welcome back too another chapter! Like I said last time this will be a different type of chapter but you all will probably notice. Any way please enjoy!.**

"Is she still not up?" a tall women with brown hair was looking up from the dishes. "Fletchinder can you go and wake her up?" she said putting a plate in the cupboard. "Fletch." The bird chirped happily.

As the fletchling sored upstairs he the second room. He flew in too see a sleeping girl with brown hair and a pink outfit. He landed on her head.

"OWWWW!" the girl said sitting up. "MOM STOP SENDING FLRETCHLING TOO WAKE ME UP!" she yelled.

"Mabey if you would wake on time I wouldn't have too." The mother said upstairs. "kids."

"ugh" the girl said getting out of bed and changing into a pink skirt with pink and white socks and a white shirt. She walked down the stairs grabbing her red hat.

"Hey Serena do you know what day it is today?" Serena's mom said.

"April 1?" she said

"yeah and the professor is waiting for you at lumios city and the bus will be here any minute." She said sipping her coffee.

"WHAT!?' Serena said grabbing her bag.

"Hey Serena don't forget" her mother said while hugging her. "make friends and explore!" she said

"Don't worry mom also ill call you when I get too the first pokemon center!" Serena said smiling.

As Serena hopped on the bus too Lumios city, she thought about what It will be like being away from home. This would be her first away from home for a long period of time except when she sent her too professor Oaks summer camp

That was the worst! Except for that one boy she met…. (Flash back)

"Hey is anyone here?" Serena yelled our in the Forrest. "Why did mom send me here?!" she said walking through the Forrest "I could be watching the Kalos queen on TV but instead I'm out in a Forrest in Kanto lost from the group scavenger hunt. She kept walking for what felt like hours.

She here's a rustle in the bush. "W who's th there?" she said stepping back. The bush kept rustling until a bird like pokemon with one foot and brown feathers jumped out of the bush. "Hoot!"

"Ahhh!" Serena screamed running deeper into the woods until tripping on a root and fell. "WHY DID YOU SEND ME HERE MOM?!" Serena yelled. "Ugh" Serena said standing back up rubbing off some dirt. "What did the one of the counselors say? The sun points… South!" She said so that means camp would be this way!" she said proud of how well she remembered that.

She started walking some more until she noticed the sun going down. "What?! I would have been at camp by now if I was moving south!" she yelled frustrated with tears in her eyes. "Ill never make it back!"

"Hey are you Serena?" A boy with raven hair and a white under shirt asked.

"Yeah why?" She sniffed.

The boy looked relived. "Everyone at camp is looking for you! You went missing 2 hours ago and the counselors are worried sick!" he said and then noticing she was crying. "Hey are you ok? Here take this." He said handing here a red a blue striped cloth.

"y yeah I'm ok" she said wiping her eyes with the cloth. "I was following the sun south until I noticed it was almost night." She said using the cloth again as the boy led her back too camp.

"Serena the sun points south in the morning when you got lost it would be pointing west." The boy said saying what the counselor told them.

Serena face palmed "That was what he told us." She said "Hey what's your name?" she said.

The boy smiled "Ash Ketchum!" he said enthusiastically.

Ash she thought. "Hey Ash you found the missing girl?" A boy with spiky brown hair and a blue shirt asked.

(Flash back ends)

That was it. She saw him during some camp activities but she wondered what happened too him.

"Hey everyone getting off at Luniose city were here!" The bus driver said as the doors opened and let Serena and a guy wearing a business suit get out.

"Well this is it. I finally start my journey." She said walking into the pokemon lab.

"Hello there! You must be a new trainer right?" A lady in a lab coat said.

"Yep That's me!" Serena said smiling.

"Well the professor is right behind those doors." She said pointing towards a door in the back.

"Thank you ma'am." She said.

Serena walked through the doors seeing professor Sycamore standing next too three pokeballs. "Welcome! These are your three choices for your starter pokemon!" he said. "Have you already decided or are you gonna pick right now?" he said.

"Well I thought about it and I decided." She walked over too the pokeball with a picture of a water droplet under it. "I choose Frokie!" She said holding up the pokeball.

After Serena and the professor talked some more she left too head too Santulune city. "Well Frokie what do think about being a performer?" Serena said too the blue frog hopping next too her.

"Froki frok!" he said happily.

"This my first time leaving home without anyone!" Serena said cheerfully. "Hey Frokie what do think will happen on this journey?" She asked.

"Frok." He said shrugging.

As Serena walked through a beautiful garden she kept wondering who she was going too meet. She was also wondering where she could get some food for her and Frokie. "Hey Frokie, do you want too go eat some pizza?" Serena said looking down at the blue frog.

"Frok!" Frokie responded unsure of what pizza was but he thought it sounded good.

As Serena and Froki headed towards the restaurant in Shantalune city, Serena was thinking about the pokemon showcase she wanted too enter. "I hope I do well in the pokemon showcase." Serena said

"Frok?" Frokie was confused for he didn't know what that was.

"Oh yeah I guess you probably don't know what a showcase is." Serena said as she gave an embarrassed chuckle "ill tell you later." She said as the walked into the restaurant.

After a good meal Serena and Froki decided too walk through town. She loved the nice buildings and the cute pokemon. She was so caught up in the city that she didn't notice someone standing in front of her and number into the girl.

"ow" Serena said standing back up. "Sorry about that! I wasn't looking." Serena said too the purple haired girl.

"Its fine I wasn't paying attention either." The girl said.

Serena started helping the girl up. "Hey my name is Serena." Serena said smiling.

"My name is Annebel." The girl said happil "Hey how about a battle?" She asked grabbing a pokeball.

Serena wasn't expecting a battle. She wanted too be a performer not a battler but this might help her. "Ok your on!" Serena said looking down at Frokie.

Frokie didn't know what a showcase was but he knew how too battle. "Fro!" he said enthusiastically jumping up.

Anebel and Serena walked over too a battle field next too the pokemon center. It looked like it was already uses with some foot prints. "Hey you know how too battle right?" Anebel said on her side of the field.

Serena knew that she had too tell Frokie to use pound , bubble and growl. But that was it. "Umm yeah." Serena said. "Go Frokie!" She said while Frokie hopped too the battle field.

Annebel smiled. "Go Espeon!" She said throwing a pokeball and releasing a pink fox like pokemon with a red gem on its head. "Esp."

"Frokie use pound!" Serena said and the blue frog's hand turned white and jumped at Espeon. "Frokii!"

"Espeon use swift!" Annebel said as the pink fox's eyes turned white "Espe!"

The yellow stars shot up at Frokie and blasted him out of the sky.

"Frokie!" Serena said worried. "Use bubble!" Serena yelled as Frokie got up. "Fr!" the blue Frog said launching a huge bubble.

As the bubble hit Espeon Annebel stood straighter. "Espeon use phsyicic." She said smiling. "Espeo!"

Fokie was launched into the air and and fell back down. "Frokie!" he said. Serena stared at Frokie worried. "Frok Frok." Frokie said with swirls in his eye's.

"Well that's the match thanks Serena." Annabel said walking over too Serena and extending a hand.

"Thanks that was fun. Serena said picking up Frokie and shaking Annebel's hand. "I have to go too the pokemon center. See ya later!" Serena yelled running off too the pokemon center. "You too!" Annabel called after her.

"Hey nurse joy? Can you take of Frokie please?" Serena asked.

"Of course!" Nurse joy said smiling taking the pokeball that currently held Frokie.

After Serena got Frokie back, she walked over too an assistant. "Hey are trainers allowed to stay at pokemon centers for the night?" She asked remembering from the trainer guidebook she got dor Christmas.

"Yeah we have two rooms available." She said smiling "Follow me." She said walking up stairs, Serena close behind.

"Make your self at home!" The assistance said checking a box on a clipboard.

Serena stared at the room. It wasn't large, only a bedrooms size, enough for one trainer but she liked the desk and the bed was pretty neat. "Hey Frokie come on out!" she said releasing the blue frog from the pokeball. "Fro!" he said happily.

Serena sat at the desk and noticed a small tablet like device on the wall of the desk. She realized it was something she could call people with.

Serena typed in a few numbers.

"Hello?" Serena's mother asked.

"Hey mom it's me!" Serena said waving at the device.

"Oh Serena **!** I was wondering when you would call!" Serena's mom " What pokemon did you pick?" She asked smiling.

"Frokieeee!" Frokie said jumping in front of Serena.

"Oh a Frokie! That's a pretty good choice." Serena's mom said.

"Yeah he's awsome!" Serena said holding him up as the frog waved at the device.

"Have you battled yet? Even if your gonna perform its good too battle every once in awhile too practice your pokemon's move's." Serena's mom said knowingly.

"Yeah we already battled someone with an Espeon! But we lost." Serena mumbled the last bit.

"Hey its fine to lose you don't learn when you win." Serena's mom said "Hey you need too get to bed. Good night Serena!" She said waving.

"Bye mom!" Serena said turning off the device. "well Frokie good night." She said changing into pajamas and hopping in the bed.

" _Well Espeon did she have it too?" Annabel asked. "Esp." the Fox said shaking her head no._

" _Well I guess we'll just have to keep track of Ash then. If the experiment gets out of hand we need all the trainers we can find." She said petting Espeon_

 **Hey guys sorry for being late on the upload I normally get it uploaded right before school but my step dad and I played halo 2 legendary mission 11 and it SUCKS so I wasn't able too Finnish the chapter yesterday so sorry if the last bit is rushed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

As Ash woke up he changed out of his pajamas and got into his trainer gear, Mawile hopped on his shoulders and Ash walked downstairs too see Alexa and Helioptile eating breakfast.

"Hey Alexa!" Ash said walking over and sitting at the table.

"Oh hey Ash your finally awake." Alexa said smiling. "There's some bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls and orange juice!" She said taking a drink if orange juice.

"Ok ill be right back." Ash said as Mawile hopped on the table with Helioptile.

As Ash was getting breakfast he was wondering who he would battle. The gym was right here in town but a battle wouldn't take too long.

Ash walked over to Alexa and sat down, handing a piece of bacon too Mawile.

"Hey Alexa do you know if I have enough to battle someone then do the gym?" Ash asked.

"I think so, its only 7:00." Alexa said looking at her watch.

Ash smiled and looked at Mawile. "Well Mawile and I will be outside!" Ash said picking up Mawile and running off outside.

Alexa sighed. "Well Helioptile, lets go after them." She said standing up from the chair. "Heli." Helioptile said nodding.

Ash was walking off to the café but he couldn't find anyone until Alexa caught up to them.

"Hey Ash why don't we just head to the gym and think about battling later?" Alexa said pointing to an art gallery.

"The gym is an art gallery?" Ash said confused. "Well as long as it has a gym leader!" Ash said smiling at Mawile who returned the smile. "Lets go!" Ash said. "Ma Ma Ma!"

"Ash first you have to talk to my sister who was SUPPOSED to be waiting here." Alex's said a little bit irritated.

A girl with white hair and a camera on her neck walked in through the front door panting. "sorry Alexa I lost track of time at the park. There were a lot of big pokemon and I wanted a few pictures." She said.

"Sis you have to learn time management." Alexander said in a big sisterly way.

"Yeah alright oh and you must be the trainer Alexa talked about! I'm Viola the shantalune city gym leader!" She said happily.

"Nice to meet you Viola! I'm Ash and this is Mawile!" Ash said smiling.

"Well lets go too the battle field." Vialo said walking through some doors and heading a big open room. Ash stared amazed at the site. It had a see through screen as the roof and some plants.

"Welcome to my gym!" Viola said smiling.

"wow so this is where we battle?!" Ash said happily.

"Yep now legs get too the battle!" Viola said as Ash and her heading too the right side of the gym for Ash and left for Viola.

"Ugh where am I supposed to go?" Serena said looking around. "Maybe that building?" she said looking at the photo place.

As she entered she saw a brown haired girl with a pokemon she heard of called Helioptile walking in the door after looking at a camera. She looked up and looked surprised.

"Hey ma'am can you help me find Mrs. Viola?" Serena asked.

"what? Oh yeah she's about to battle a trainer though so you will have to wait. Follow me!" she said walking through some doors. "Hey my name is Alexa l!" the girl said smiling and sitting on some chairs.

"My name is Serena!" She said happily and looking at the boy about to battle. He looked familiar.

"Hey Ash you ready?" Viola said as the doors closed.

"You bet!" Ash said.

"Ok lets go!" Viola said releasing a blue four legged pokemon with yellow on the top of his head.

"Surskit!" The pokemon said.

"whoa that's a cool pokemon!" Ash said "But I have a stronger one lets go Eevee!" Ash said throwing a pokeball and releasing the brown fox like pokemon.

"Eee!" She said happy to be in another battle.

"The battle between the shantalune city gym leader and Ash ketchum is about to go underway only the trainer can substitute pokemon!" The announcer said from the middle of the ring now moving too a rectangular shaped outline. "Begin!"

"Surskit use quick attack!" Viola said.

"Sur!" the bug said raving towards Eevee.

"Eevee use tackle for more power!" Ash said.

"E." the Fox said colliding with the blue bug.

They each took damage but Surskit took more with tackle being stronger.

"Smart move but try this use water spout!" Viola said exited for the match.

Surskit launched waiter all over the field leaving Eevee in surprise.

"Hey Eevee don't let that distract you use bite!" Ash said with Eevee regaining focus. "Eeve!"

"Surskit counter it with bubble!" Viola said as Surskit glowed blue and launched a blue ball at Eevee stopping Eevee in her tracks.

 **Who's that pokemom?**

 **It's blue, has four legs and is based off a bug that can move on top of water!**

 **Its surskit! "Surskit!"**

"Eev." Eevee said shaking her head getting some dust off.

"Water spout increases water type moves while lowering fire type moves. Bubble will be doing more damage so Ash will have to avoid that move." Alexa said as Serena turned too her. "Sorry just stalking too myself!" Alexa said looking embarrassed.

Ash… I've heard that name before but were? Serena thought then looked back at the battle.

Ugh with bubble Eevee can't get close! Unless… Ash thought. "Eevee use tackle!" Ash said.

I don't get it he knows bubble will hit Eevee. All well guess that's a win. "Surskit use bubble!" Violayelled. Surskit shot the blue orb at Eevee.

"Eevee switch to quick attack and dodge!" Ash yelled exited. Eevee turned white and sped up but lost power dashing right and hitting Surskit head on.

"Surskit!" Viola said surprised. "Get up and finish this with quick attack!

Surskit charged forward.

"Wait for it Eevee!" Ash said cautious.

Surskit circled Eevee with great speed.

"Hold on Ash don't rush this." Alexis mumbled

Surskit surged toward Eevee head on.

"Eevee use bite!" Ash yelled and Eevee bit Surskit with her teeth glowing black. "Surs!" Surskit wailed and landed as Eevee threw her. The bug now had swirls for eyes.

"Surskit is unable too battle! Which means that Eevee wins! Viola can now switch pokemon!" The announcer said.

"Its ok Surskit that was on me. Get a good rest." Viola said smiling. "Well I wasn't expecting that, you baited me into sending Surskit to early. Good job!" Viola said smiling.

"Viola normally rushes things when she thinks its almost over. Ash was manipulate that by tricking her inyo using bubble. That was when the battle was decided." Alexis said smiling.

"Whoa Ash is good." Serena thought but she still felt like she saw him before.

"Now Ash the fight gets serious." Viola said with glint in her eyes. "Come on out Vivlion!" Viola yelled releasing a pink butterfly like pokemon. "Viv vil!" The pokemon said.

Ash checked the pokedex. "Ok Eevee lets do this!" Ash said still exited from the win. "Eevee!"

"Vivlion use tackle!" Viola said as the pink butterfly flew towards Eevee.

"Eevee use tackle!" Ash said. But Eevee couldn't reach and Vivlion flew in and attacked.

"Ee!" Eevee said in pain.

"Eevee!" Ash said worried. He knew that Eevee wouldn't be able to win this one, not after being fatigued after the last battle. Ash was about to draw the pokeball.

"Eve!" Eevee said glaring at Ash. "huh?" Ash said confused."Eev!" She said as if knowing that Ash was going to return her. "Do you want to keep battling?" Ash said worried. "Eevee!" Eevee said smiling. "Ok girl." Ash said worried.

"Well Ash are you two ready?" Viola asked.

"Yeah we are!" Ash said.

"Ok Vivilion use infestation!" Viola said.

Vivlion blast a green and black spray at Eevee and Eevee cringed and started taking damage.

"Eevee!" Ash yelled.

"Infestation causes damage over time. Whatever Ash does Eevee will take damage." Alexis mumbled.

"Will Ash still be able to win?" Serena asked.

"He might he still has Mawile but Viola's Vivlion is tough." Alexa said. Either Ash won and got his first gym badge, or her sister won another battle. She was happy for who ever won.

Serena wanted Ash to win still thinking that she saw him before.

"Eevee we can do this!" Ash said. I only need to get one hit. That will set Mawile up for the win. Ash thought.

"Eevee use tackle!" Ash said.

"Vivlion use tackle." Viola said wondering what Ash was up to.

"Now Eevee use bite!" Ash said knowing that Eevee wouldn't take last the hit.

Eevee bit Vivlion and threw Eevee down on the ground who now had swirls for eye's.

"Eevee is unable too battle! The trainer may now switch pokemon!" The announcer said.

"Good job Eevee you did awsome! Get a great rest!" Ash said smiling as Eevee returned too the pokeball.

"Ash is close but he will need a big win to pull this off." Alexa said.

Serena was still worried.

" _He might pull it off." Annabel said watching the battle through mist as Espeon's ruby glowed. "But maybe but Mawile will have to pull it off." "Esp." good luck Ash. Annabel thought._

 **Thanks guys for reading! (I got it on time yeah!) any way I hope you liked reading this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys today we wrap up the gym battle and introduce some new characters so I hope you enjoy!**

"Mawile its up too you!" Ash said pointing too the battle field as Mawile leaped of his shoulder and stood facing vivlion. "Maw."

"Mawile has the advantage with strength but that can't win all battles. Ash will need to think about how they will have to fight airborne targets." Alexa mumbled.

"Vivlion use infestation!" Viola said as the butterfly shot a bunch of bugs at Mawile.

"Mawile jump and use fairy wind!" Ash yelled ready to win.

Mawile leaped high in the air and shot pink dust that counterd the bugs.

"Now Vivleon use tackle!" Viola orderd.

The bug collided with Mawile and sent the steel and fairy type huddling towards the ground.

"Mawile!" said worried. This wasn't looking good.

"Now infestation!" Viola said trying to get that extra damage.

"Mawile side step too the right!" Ash said thinking of a strategy.

Darn I can't land that infestation. I need to stop Mawile from being so maneuverable. Viola thought.

"Vivleon use tackle and don't let up!" She yelled.

The pink Pokemon charged and kept striking from the air not letting up.

Ugh I just need too find an opening. Ash thought desperately. "Mawile keep dodging!"

"He can't play defense forever." Alexis said. "Normally I could counter my sister with strategy but mawile is at a huge disadvantage. No matter how fast you are on the ground, it won't help if your opponent can fly." Alexa analyzed.

Vivlion charged then retreated and kept this up as Mawile grew tired.

"Mawile counter with tackle!" Ash yelled.

The two pokemon collided with vivleon taking more damage.

"Now jump on Vivleon!" Ash said using the stun of the damage to his advantage.

Mawile hopped on Vivleon as she flew upward.

"Shake Mawile off!" Viola said.

The butterfly was successful and Mawile fell down too the ground.

"Now use infestation while she cat dodge!" Viola said knowing it was going to connect.

"Mawile slam your back head on the ground!" Ash said as Mawile flung the teeth of her back head on the ground causing dust too fly and blocking of the infestation. " I won't let you get that move off. Mawile and I won't lose!" Ash yelled as Mawile grinned.

He tends to switch between relying on luck and strategy. "Vivleon use tackle and get in as close as you can!" Viola yelled knowing that one of the two pokemon on the field would faint soon.

"Mawile use fairy wind!" Ash yelled worriedly.

Vivlion took damage and the hit Mawile.

Both pokemon looked tired but a fierce glint was in there eye's.

I need too end this, Mawile can't take much more. "Mawile use tackle!" Ash yelled

"Vivlion use tackle to!" Viola yelled.

"Maw!" Mawile roared charging.

"ViViVi!" Vivlion buzzed dashing at the two headed pokemon.

The pokemon surged forward. Dust being left in there wake. The two collided and dust spun in the air.

"It will be down too which one of the two has more stamina. Mawile has more health but she also took more damage." Alexa concluded.

"Come on Mawile." Serena muttered.

The dust was cleared and showed….

"Vivlion is unable too battle! Which means that Mawile is the winner! The trainer Ash Ketchum is the winner of the match!" The announcer said.

Ash's face went from shock to a smile. "Mawile we did it!" He yelled hugging his starter. "Maww!"

"Congratulations Ash!" Viola said smiling and taking something out of her pocket. "You have won the bug badge!" Viola said. "Here." She said handing Ash the small object.

"Yeah I won the bug Badge!" Ash said in an anime style stance.

As Ash was putting the badge in a badge pouch Alexa and Serena walked down too the battle field to congratulate Ash.

"Congratulations Ash!" Alexa said happily.

"Thanks Alexa!" Ash said smiling then he turned too the girl standing next to Alexa. "Hey there in Ash nice to meet you!" Ash said putting his hand out for a shake.

Serena shook his hand "Hello there in Serena!" She said smiling.

Mawile looked at Serena then hopped on Ash's hat. "Ma Maw!"

"Oh yeah, Ash you need head too the pokemon center come on!" Alexa said.

Every one said bye to Viola and headed too the pokemon center. After Ash gave Eevee and Mawile to nurse joy Alexa, Ash and Serena sat down and grabbed a lunch tray. Pokemon centers have a lunch, breakfast and dinner menu that changes daily. Today it was salad, chicken and grape juice with a poffin for desert.

"So Serena why do you want too go on a journey?" Ash asked after giving his poffin to Mawile who chewed on it happily.

Serena was just finishing her chicken when Ash asked the question. "Oh I want to be a performer for the pokemon show case and with Frokie we'll go far!" She said happily.

Ash figured that Frokie was one of the Kalos starters.

"why are going on your journey?" Serena asked.

"I want to be a pokemon master and Mawile with be there with me to make it happen!" Ash said scratching Mawiles head as she was finishing the Poffin.

Alexa smiled as the two got to know each other. But she also knew that she would have to head back too the lumiose city post.

"Ash after were done eating I need to head back to Lumiose city." Alexa said.

"Oh yeah." Ash said remembering that she would only be there for his first gym badge.

Serena Looked up from her now empty plate. "There's a bus driving too Lumiose city soon so we can head to that one." Serena said.

The group left the pokemon center and headed too the bus stop. The bus arrived soon and Ash and Serena said there goodbyes.

Helioptile and Mawile shared a hug and Helioptile hopped back in Alexas shoulder.

"Alexa I hope to see ya on our adventure Sometime!" Ash said waving goodbye as Alexa was stepping on the bus.

"Bye mrs Alexa! I hope next time we meet we can catch up!" Serena said smiling.

"Good bye you two and good luck on your on journey!" Alexa said waving and heading too a seat. Alexa was going to miss them but she had to get back too work.

After Alexa left Ash and Serena headed back too the pokemon center and sat in the lobby.

"So Serena where are you heading after here?" Ash said as Mawile was playing with Ash's pokedex.

"Well wherever the showcase is. But I don't know where it is yet." Serena mumbled the last bit.

"Hey how about you travel with me!" Ash said smiling startling Mawile who dropped the pokedex and fumbled it before catching it.

Serena was surprised by the request but was happy to go along with him. "Sure but we might need to do it tomorrow . Its getting kinda late." Serena said looking outside.

Ash looked at the clock and didn't realize just how late it was. "Ok I'm going to go get a room see ya tomorrow!" Ash said heading to ask for a room. Serena stayed in the lobby a bit then got athe room of her own.

As Ash entered the room he sat Mawile on the bed and realised Eevee next to Mawile.

Ash soon changed into his blue pajama pants and white under shirt. Then be grabbed his pokedex and checked some pokemon he had encountered. Serena had told him that she wanted to visit every town which is what led her here and they planned on tackling the Lumiose city gym next. Then Ash looked at the machine on the wall above the desk.

(Beep)

"Hello ketchum residence." Delia said.

"Hey mom I won my first gym badge!" Ash exclaimed.

"Really?! That's awsome Ash! Can I see it?" The mother asked referring to the badge. Which Ash quickly pulled out of his bag the green and yellow insect badge shined brightly. "Its beautiful Ash and don't forget to keep it nice and shiny!" She said happily. She knew Ash would win but she didn't expect him to get his first badge already! Then she remembered that Alexa would have left by now. "Hey Ash are you traveling by yourself now?" She said.

Ash smiled " Nope! U met this girl named Serena and we decided to travel together!" Ash said. "She's gonna be in the pokemon showcase so were going to visit them as we travel and next stop Lumiose city!" He yelled happily.

"Well Ash I hope you luck and please be careful!" Ash's mother said smiling and turning off the monitor.

Ash pondered about what his journey will be like. He turned to see Eevee and Mawile playing tug of war with his hat. He congratulated the two of them for there battle and and put two pillows on the floor.

"Good night guys tomorrow we head too Lumiose city." He said turning off the light.

"Eee."

"Ma aw."

" _So he won his first gym battle. And the girl agreed to travel with him." Annebel said re watching Ash's gym battle. "Using the field to avoid infestation. Impressive." She said still watching the most that was formed my Espeon. "I might need to battle him on his way too Lumiose city." She said as she and Espeon got off the bench and left._

Some where in a laboratory a green haired girl with a red suit walked into a room full of scientists. She had a smile on her face which fit with her sunglasses. "So how is everything doing?" She asked one of the a scientists.

The man turned around and grabbed his clip board. "So far we have checked every cave in the dessert and no sigh of any of them." He said shaking his head.

"Did it ever strike you that maybe it isn't hiding in a cave?" The girl said snarling. These guys were top scientist but they could be dense sometimes.

The man looked dumbfounded. "Well we thought that it would be hiding in a closed off space." He said stuttering.

The girl rolled her eyes which no one could see. "Just find it." She said scowling.

 **Thanks for reading! Also I would like to know what anyone's favorite Legandary pokemon is! Mine is solegalao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Ash awoke the next morning to Mawile and Eevee who were wrestling on the floor. He then got out of bed and changed into his traveling clothes. Then grabbed his pokedex and pokeballs and returned Eevee as Mawile hopped on his head. "Lets go eat breakfast!" Ash said looking at Mawile.

Ash walked downstairs into the lobby of the pokemon center and saw Serena eating breakfast. (Eggs and bacon with grape juice)

"Hey Serena!" Ash said pulling up a chair.

Serena looked up and waved " Hey Ash!" Serena smiled. "Are you ready too head out after you eat?" She asked.

"Yeah ill go grab some." Ash said.

After Ash and Serena ate breakfast they headed outside. As they walked through town Serena saw two little boys using a caterpie and a ratata to battle.

"Hey Ash should we buy some supplies?" Serena asked looking at the store.

"Yeah we should were is it?" Ash asked.

Serena checked her town map. "Past the corner." She said.

The two walked down the street and into the store. There was potions and revives plus some poketoy's (He bought one for his pokemon.) Serena bought some potions and paralyze heal. While Ash also bought two tents and a pink and blue sleeping bag.

"Is that all we need?" Serena said checking the math in her head. They could but all of it and pay for ddinner at lumiose city.

"Seems like it!" Ash said smiling.

As they were about to check out smoke appeared in the store with two figures showing up from the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!" A pink haired young adult said.

"And make it double!" a blue haired man that looked the same age as the girl.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the girl said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" The man said again.

"Jessie!" The girl said.

"James." The man said.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" the girl said.

"surrender now or prepare too fight!" The man said.

"Meowth that's right!" A white cat said.

"Who are you?" Ash asked looking at the three people in front of him.

"Did you not listen to our intro?!" The three said looking surprised.

"I thought we made it real clear." The cat said.

"Maybe he wasn't listening." James said.

"Well that was rude of him!" Jessie said angrily.

While the three were talking Ash and Serena finished paying for there things and almost walked out the building.

"HEY WERE ARE YOU TWO GOING?!" Team rocket yelled.

"We'll just have to teach them a lesson!" James said. "Go Koffing!" He said.

"Wubat lets go!" Jessie said.

"Ok Serena you ready for a battle?" Ash said smiling. "Mawile lets go!" Ash yelled as Mawile hopped off his hat.

"o ok lets go Frokie!" Serena said. She didn't know what she was doing this was her second battle and it was against villains!

The man behind the counter took a phone call and left too the back room.

"Ok Mawile use bite on Wubat!" Ash said smiling as Mawile dived at the blue flying bat. Ash had previously Ash had used his pokedex on all three pokemon before him.

"Wubat use tackle!" Jessie said.

The two pokemon collided with Mawile taking less of the impact.

Ok Serena was kinda understanding how to do a double battle. She decided that Mawile with higher strength would do the damage while Frokir would stop most of the damage from the other two.

"Koffing use slam!" James said in response to Mawiles tackle.

"Frokie use bubble on Koffing!" Serena said as Frokie charged up a water blast and used it to block the hit for Mawile.

"Mawile use tackle on Wubat!" Ash said smiling at Serena.

Mawile slammed into Wubat.

"Wubat use confuse ray!" Jessie said.

"Frokie use scratch!" Serena said hoping this would work.

Frokie slashed against the beam shot by Wubat.

 **Who's that pokemon? A white catlike pokemon with s gold coin on its head!**

 **Its Meowth! Meowth!**

"HEY your not supposed to do that!" Jessie said angrily.

Ash use Jessie's anger to strike. "Mawile use fairy wind!" He said.

Mawile struck a powerful wind that shot team rocket in the air.

"Hey we were supposed to win that!" Meowth said.

"Well I guess we'll always have the memory." James said.

"This won't be the last you'll see of us!" Jessie said.

"Team rocket blast off!" The three said.

Ash and Serena stared at each other in confusion but then talked to the store employee who said he called officer Jenny and she would take of the rest.

"Well that was weird." Ash said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah but I enjoyed the battle." Serena smiled.

As they walked through the route too Lumiose city they discussed what they wanted on there journey.

"So Serena what do you want to do in Lumiose city?" Ash asked.

"Well I don't really know I thought you would be doing the gym battle?" She said wondering why he wasn't thinking about the gym battle.

"I need to train for that! I only barely won the first one." He said thinking about his battle with Viola. He would need to get Eevee and Mawile stronger.

"I see so how about we check out the museum? My mom took me there before and it was pretty cool!" Serena said.

Ash wasn't always happy too go to a museum but Serena looked so happy to go. "Well why don't we?" Ash said smiling.

"Ok but first lets head too the pokemon center." Serena said.

The two kept walking but finally reached Lumioss city. The two stared in awe of the shining spectical that stunned there sights.

"Wow its even better at night!" Ash said smiling widely. This was awesome!

"Hey there's the pokemon center!" Serena said pointing too the red and blue building.

The two headed over and inside the pokemon center joy took there pokemon to heal. Ash and Serena decided that they would hang out here for awhile until they were ready to go too the museum. They decided dinner would be pretty good right now and grabbed there trays.

"Hey Ash what was life like in Kanto?" Serena asked while eating roast beef and cooked potatoes.

Ash had been sipping his purple Gatorade when Serena had asked the question. He had to think about it from a bit. "It was kinda nice everyone in Pallet town knew each other which was nice. It wasn't a big neighborhood only six of seven houses.

Serena thought back to her neighborhood with a lot more houses and more kids. She also remembered how one time a kid was selling lemonade but he forgot to put sugar in it so it tasted weird. Eventually his parents got some real lemonade and it tasted great!

"Hey Serena what made you want to be a performer?" Ash asked eating the chocolate chip were given for desert.

Serena smiled. "Well I have always admired how performers can use pokemon moves for shows. I have always wanted to be on the stage!" Serena said getting happier the more she talked about it.

The two then went to nurse joy and grabbed there pokemon and booked two rooms then went too each of them.

Ash sighed in to the device on the wall and saw that he had a message.

*One new message from professor Sycamore*

Ash checked the message.

"Hey Ash how's your journey so far? I was hoping that while your in Lumiose city you could come check out my lab! I have something I want to show you!" The hologram of the professor said before turning off.

Ash got ready for bed and thought that he would visit the lab after the museum.

"How could we lose? There were three us vs two of them!" Meowth said.

"Well if you helped we could have one!" Jessie said.

"Well you two could help me fix the balloon!" James said.

" _So he defeated team rocket but they aren't the brightest of villains." Annabel said looking at Espeon. "O guess we will check on him later." She said._

 **The end guys and see ya next eeem**


	8. Chapter 8

**So how was Halloween everyone ? I hope it was good. Well if this somehow goes on to next Halloween ill make a special but I have one in store for Christmas and thanksgiving so have fun!**

Ash awoke and ate breakfast with Serena. After finishing there pancakes the two headed off to the museum with Mawile wearing Ash's hat.

"So what's the museum like?" Ash asked. He was still wondering how he would train for the next gym battle.

"Its awesome!" Serena said with a lot of enthusiasm. "It talks about a lot of Kalos history and a bit about mega evolution!" She said. Ash looked a little surprised about mega evolution.

"I heard professor Sycamore talk about that. He said it was were a fully evolved pokemon transform stronger for a bit." Ash said.

Serena looked at the museum.

"Hey Ash do you have a museum in Kanto?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah but it's pretty far. My mom took me there like five times but I can't remember what all the stuff said. I mostly remember Mawile trying to eat the head of an Areadactle skull!" Ash said laughing as Mawile was hitting his head embarrassed.

Serena laughed as the two playfully fought. They then went inside and saw what looked like two siblings bickering.

"But why do I need to know this?" The little girl said to her older brother who had a weird backpack on and a jumpsuit looking material.

"Because Bonnie if you don't learn about history then you repeat its mistakes." The brother said looking at a picture of a man and a small white pokemon on a red flower.

The girl named Bonnie folded her arms and huffed. "I'm not gonna make a device that kills hundreds of pokemon!" She said looking annoyed.

The brother sighed and read the 0age in front of the picture when Ash and Serena walked over.

"Hey there my name is Ash!" Ash said sticking his hand out.

"And I'm Serena!" Serena said smiling.

"What? Oh hi!" The brother said turning and shaking Ash's hand. Bonnie then turned smiled. Her eyes growing huge.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A MAWIL!" Bonnie yelled. At hearing her name, Mawile jumped down into Bonnie's arms.

The brother shook his head. "I'm sorry about her! Bonnie you have to ask him if you can let Mawile!" He said to his younger sister.

Ash laughed. "Its fine she likes attention!" He said looking at the smiling pokemon. Bonnie squeezed and Mawile struggled to eat a skittle in the girls purse.

The boy turned back to Ash. "Hey nice to meet you my name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." Clemont said smiling.

"We were checking out the museum, do you have any recommendations?" Serena boy with glasses.

Clemomt looked at Serena and answered. "You guys should check out the electronic section! It has some pretty cool facts on our advancement in technology over the years!" He said happily.

The four explored the museum until it got around time for lunch. "Hey if you two want, do you guys want to eat with us?" Ash asked the siblings who nodded there heads.

"What about some Sinnoh food?" Serena asked checking her map for restaurants.

"Sure I love there food! They have good fruit!" Bonnie said smiling. Ash had noticed quickly that Bonnie was pretty enthusiastic about a lot of things. But she also loved pokemon a lot.

"I'm gone with anything." Clemont said.

"Ill eat anything!" Ash said putting his hands behind his head. Mawile was nibbling on his hat.

The three went inside a Sinnoh themed restaurant and ordered there food. Ash wanted pork, Serena wanted salad, Clemont wanted chicken and Bonnie wanted ice cream but clemont said she would have chicken too.

"So do you two live here?" Serena asked while eating a cherry tomato.

Clemont looked up and answered. "Yeah our dad works in an electronic store." He said.

"Yeah that's why Clemont likes electric pokemon so much!" Bonnie said smiling.

Ash looked at Mawile who was staring at his food and he cut off a piece for her.

All four of the kids looked at the time and asked for the check, payed and left. They then looked around the town and marveled at all the lights.

"Hey Clemont why don't you battle Ash?" Bonnie asked smiling.

Clemont looked at Ash. "I mean if you want too." He said.

Ash grinned and looked at Mawile. "Yeah lets do it!" Ash said.

"Ok lets head too the battle field." Clemont said.

The group walked too a battle field and both stood on each side of the field and Serena stood where the judge stands.

"Ok release your pokemon!" She said.

"Lets go Mawile!" Ash said as Mawile hopped off his head and stood ready for battle.

Clemont taped his glasses as they gleaned from the sunlight and smiled. "Bunnle bea lets go!" He said throwing a pokeball that sent a brown bunny.

 **Who's that pokemon? Its brown, has long ears and uses said ears to dig underground?**

 **Its Bunnlbea! "Bunnlbea!"**

Ash checked the pokedex and stood ready for battle. Mawile smiled and took an offensive stance. The bunny returned it my making his ears stick up high.

"Bunnlbea use mud shot!" Clemont said as the brown bunny shot mud balls from its ears.

"Mawile jump and use bite!" Ash said looking at Mawile.

"Come on Clemont and Bunnlbea!" Bonnie yelled smiling. Serena smiled at the young girl but secretly wanted Ash to win.

The black and yellow pokemon jumped high and dashed toward the bunny giving a powerful bite.

"BUNN!" The small pokemon yelled.

"Hang in there bunnlbea!" Clemont said. "Use !" He said in response.

Bunnlbye slapped off Mawile with two powerful hits from his ears. Mawile stumbled back waiting for Ash's command.

"Mawile use fairy wind!" He said while Mawile glowed pink and shot the fairy wind.

Bunnlbye took the hit and fell back. "Buuu"

"Bunnlbye use mud shot and aim for her back head!" Clemont said as the small pokemon charged up his mud shot and fired it off.

"Mawile knock them back with tackle!" Ash said and Mawile charged at the shots.

Serena smiled at the battle. Both trainers were giving it there all neither were backing down. Mawile was fast and strong and but Bunnlbye had mud shot which was super effective.

Bonnie bounced in her seat in anticipation. She was hoping Clemont would win. She knew Bunnlbye was strong.

Mawile was getting closer to the bunny which Ash knew if he could get one good attack off then he could win.

"Bunnlbye use tackle!" Clemont said.

"Mawile counter with tackle!" Ash said.

The two pokemon collided with dust flying. Both pokemon were on the ground but Mawile was struggling to get up with Bunnlbye having swirls in his eyes.

"Mawile wins!" Serena said pointing to said pokemon.

"Yeah Mawile good job!" Ash said picking up his best pal.

"Good job Bunnlbye we'll get em next time!" Clemont said smiling. He then walked over to Ash to congratulate him.

"Wow Bunnlbye is strong!" Ash exclaimed. With Mawile nodding her head.

"Thanks Ash and Mawile did awesome!" Clemont responded.

Bonnie walked over and hugged Clemont. "Great job big broryer! Next time you have to win though!" She said.

Serena smiled. "Hey guys lets head back too the pokemon center!" She said and the group set off.

"Clemont Bonnie said you like electric types so I figured you would use one and Bunnlbye caught me off guard!" Ash said eating beef stew from the pokemon center dinner.

Clemont smiled and answered. "Yeah I like them but Bunnlbye wanted too battle.

Serena noticed that Clemont didn't say he had an electric type.

"Hey Serena I was wondering if you had any pokemon!" Bonnie said smiling.

"Yeah I have a Frokie for the pokemon showcase!" Serena said happily. She was wondering how she would train for the showcase.

Ash finished his food and looked at his pokedex then Looked in surprise.

"I FORGOT ABOUT PROFESSOR SYCAMORE'S MESSAGE!" Ash yelled. Startling the group.

"What?" They all said.

"Professor Sycamore asked me too come by his lab before I left town!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash then turned too the group. "Do you two want to come?" He asked Bonnie and Clemont.

"Sure!" They both answered.

The group grabbed there pokemon and headed too the lab. By running which Clemont wasn't very good at.

Professor Sycamore wondered around the front lobby. Wondering were Ash was.

"Sir are ok?" An intern asked. He was delivering papers.

"huh? Oh yeah sorry I'm just waiting for someone." He said. The intern then walked off.

The professor stared at his pokeball admiring the work. He always liked the design of the pokeball.

" _So now he has two siblings in his group. Well there all worth watching." Annabel said feeding Espeon. "I just hope those team rocket weirdos don't cause too much trouble."_

 **Well that's the end of the chapter and also after this chapter goes up voting will have ended but I hope everyone who could vote did! (This coming from a middle school student who can't vote.) But voting is a right so use it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys hope you enjoy!**

Ash rushed through the door, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont behind him, all looking exhausted. Clemont especially.

"Sorry professor I got sidetracked!" Ash said as professor looked in surprise at the group of four who had just enters his lab.

"Oh its fine Ash! I'm just glad you remembered." Sycamore said smiling. "And your Serena right? I just gave you your starter." The man said.

Serena looked up from catching her breath. "Yeah I met Ash along the way!" She answered.

"And who are?" The man in the lab coat asked the two siblings.

"Oh I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie!" Clemont responded smiling. He always wanted to meet professor Sycamore!

"Hey professor! Do you have any cute cool pokemon?" Bonnie asked which caused her brother to say.

"Bonnie we just met him don't ask that!" Clemont said.

The professor laughed and answered the young girl. "Yes we have some in the back you three" He pointed too Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. "Can go meet them! One of the interns can lead you." He said as a young boy walked up to them and led the three out of the room.

"Ash follow me." The professor said looking kind yet serous.

They walked through a long hallway until reaching an office. Ash figured it was Sycamore's.

"You see Ash I told you about mega evolution. And I told you Mawile can use it." As he talked Ash nodded and looked at Mawile. "I need someone to help me document mega evolution. I already have one person but I need another. I was hoping you and Mawile could help me!" He said. "You can stay on your journey but Mawile will wear a band around her back head. It will work as a camera and only turn on when a battle is called."

Ash looked surprised. He liked idea but he didn't have a mega stone. "Professor how would you document our battles if we can't mega evolve?" Ash asked.

"You see I contacted an old friend and they have one you can use. Bit you have too reach her and complete her challenge. The reason I want to document her before she mega evolve is to check her progress before and after." The man said.

Ash looked at Mawile who smiled and nodded. "Ok we'll do it!" Ash said. "Maww!" His companion said.

The professor smiled. "Ok Ash pit this on her and you can be off on your journey!" The man said.

Ash put it in his pocket and was going to put it on her in the morning. A new Mawile!"

The group left the lab and headed back too the pokemon center. They were going to rest there.

"There were so many cool pokemon!" Bonnie said.

"I liked the sandslash." Serena said.

"Magnamite was cool!" Clemont said smiling.

The group entered and grabbed dinner. Hamburgers and fries.

"Hey Clemont, Bonnie. I was wondering if you two would like to travel with us!" Ash said.

Serena smiled. She had asked Ash to ask them before they entered the pokemon center.

Bonnie looked at Cemont and smiled. "Can we Clemont?" She asked looking exited.

Clemont looked around at everyone and nodded. "Sure why not?" He said happily.

"So were going to the next town then?" Serena asked.

"Yeah but first I have to challenge the gym leader here!" Ash said smiling.

Bonnie and Clemont looked worried. "Actually the gym leader said you need four gym badges." Clemont said.

"Yeah plus there very strong!" Bonnie said. "So maybe you should train in the other gyms!" She said.

Ash groaned. "Well I guess were skipping this gym Mawile." Ash said too the pokemon.

"Mawww." She whined and eating some fries.

"Hey why don't we watch the movie at the lobby?" Serena said trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually I need to get some sleep. See ya guys in the morning!" Ash said.

The group said goodnight and Ash checked into a room. He then set his stuff on the bed and Mawile hopped on the dresser. Ash then turned on the tablet on the wall and called professor oak.

"Hello there you have reached the oak residence." The old mans voice said.

"Hey professor its me Ash!" Ash said smiling.

The professor turned and looked surprised. "Well hey there Ash! How has your adventure been going?" The man said.

Mawile jumped in front of the tablet and said. "Maw!" She said happily.

"Its been going well I got my first gym badge and an Eevee!" Ash said picking up Mawile.

Oak smiled and waved. "Well that's great Ash! And hello Mawile its been awhile."

"Professor I've met a girl named Serena and two siblings named Clemont and Bonnie!" Ash said. "We have all agreed too travel together!"

Oak smiled at the fact Ash was making good friends. Gary had just met a girl named Leaf and a boy named Ethan and a girl named Iris. "Well Ash don't forget that you need a strong team and to get along with them! And don't forget too give all of your pokemon attention!" The man said smiling.

"Well I'll let you get back to work bye professor!" Ash said.

"Good bye Ash!" The man said turning off the device.

Ash checked his pokedex and saw he had a message.

[From Gary] a picture a gray stone badge appeared on the pokedex. Ash assumed that meant that Gary had won his first gym badge.

[Ash] Nice! Check this one!

Ash sent his own badge. A bug shaped one.

Ash then went to bed with Mawile laying on his pillow.

Gary admired his badge. His first step in becoming a trainer. He met Leaf who was nice and offered good aadvice. Ethan who wanted to be a strong trainer. He too was looking for badges. And Iris who was cool to be around but was kinda annoying. She went on how dragons were the best and ice types were dumb. Bit she was also strong with her dieno.

Gary wondered what Ash was doing. He figured he would still be looking around Kalos. Gary had already caught a Ratata and a Pidgey. But his Ratata was kind of weak so he sent too Oak.

"Hey Gary." Leaf said

"Oh hey Leaf I was just looking at my badge." Gary responded.

"Cool so next stop the water user?" She said

"Yeah I'm going to go get some sleep." Gary said.

"Ok see you in the morning." Leaf said.

Ash awoke the next morning and grabbed the bandana Sycamore gave him and tied it around Mawile's back head. It looked cool and he couldn't wait to show everyone. He then got dressed and went down stairs.

Everyone looked exhausted but Ash who was ready. They all ate and talked about where to o go next.

"Well if you can't do Lumiose city the lets try Cyllage city! But it's awhile away. A path then a cave." Serena said checking her map.

Ash looked up and smiled. "Then lets do it!"

"Oh and there's the battle chateu! It's a building where trainers get to battle one another based on rank! They explain it better." Clemont said rubbing his head.

"Sounds like fun!" Ash said.

Serena wanted to check it out too but probably not battle. "So how about we finish eating and head out?" Serena said.

The group agreed and ate until they were ready to go. Ash grabbed his bag, Serena grabbed her bag, Clemont grabbed his backpack and Bonnie grabbed her purse. The group then set off.

"Hey Clemont why do like electric types?" Ash asked remembering what the brothers sister said.

"Well they power machines and have cool abilities!" Clemont responded.

Ash nodded and said. "Well what's it like living in Kalos?" Ash asked the group. They forgot for a bit that Ash was a foreigner.

"Well its pretty nice all the pokemon ate cute and nice." Serena said.

"Kalos was a huge part in the technological advancement of the world!" Clemont said.

"And we have great food!" Bonnie said smiling.

"Cool! So does Kalos have any legendary pokemon? Kanto had the three birds, alola has the guardian deities and Unova has the two dragons." Ash said counting off with his fingers.

"We do! We have the life pokemon Xernes and the death pokemon Yevaltyl!" Serena answered politely.

"Cool so do you guys have any special events coming up?" Ash asked.

"Thanksgiving! Its when we celebrate the first time the native people of Kalos ate with the new comers!" Clemont said smiling.

"We get lots of food!" Bonnie said with stars in her eyes.

"Bonnie its also a big historical moment in Kalos history!" Clemont said like an older sibling would.

"Yeah yeah we also have that." Bonnie said.

Ash smiled at the two sibling. He wished he had some

"Hey Ash how about we go fishing over there?" Serena asked.

The group liked the idea and set off towards the pond.

Ash was struggling to get his fishing rod working. He never actually went fishing before.

Serena giggled and walked over to him. "Need some help?" She asked.

"Yeah a little." Ash admitted.

Serena fixed up his rod and he cast it into the pond. After awhile he felt it bop up and down.

"Hey I got one!" Ash said.

Pull it in!" Everyone said.

As rolled in the rod and saw something that made him shake. A blue bruised up pokemon with fins and a pink nose struggled to hang on to the line. Ash picked it up and told the others.

"We need to get back to the pokemon center!" He said urgently.

The group ran as fast as they could Clemont running out of breath.

"You two go on well catch up!" Bonnie said scared.

Serena later got stopped by some moving cars. "Ash ill meet you there!" She yelled.

Ash ran on and didn't slow down. Mawile was comforting the poor pokemon.

"Hang in there." Ash whispered and ran into the pokemon center.

 **The end sorry but no talk from Annebel. And the who's that pokemon will be now! So you will find out next week also I've finally found a better name for my account so bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys like I promised its time for the thanksgiving special! About half way through it when it will start. Enjoy!**

"Nurse joy can you please help this pokemon?!" Ash said out of breath. He was sweating from bringing the pokemon too the pokemon center.

Nurse joy looked surprised and held the blue seal. "Of course Wiggltuff lets go!" As she said a pink large bunny walked in and carried the blue pokemon on a stretcher.

Ash sat down and held his breath. He couldn't wait to see if the blue pokemon would be then Serena followed by Clemont and Bonnie walked in and sat next too Ash.

"will the pokemon be ok?" Bonnie asked worried.

Ash ash muttered. "I don't know."

Bonnie looked down at the ground and Clemont put his arm around her. Nurse joy walked up too Ash and told him.

"Your lucky you found her when you did. She'll be ok just a little while till you can see her." The pink haired nurse said.

"Thanks nurse joy!" Ash said happily. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

The gang decided to eat lunch.

"Wait isn't today thanksgiving?" Clemont said.

"Yeah it is so they'll be serving a special food today for dinner!" Serena said.

They got there food but Ash kept looking at the emergency room. The blue pokemon was in there and Ash was still worried.

"Ash you have to eat nurse Joy said she'll be fine." Serena said reassuringly.

Ash turned around to face her. "Ok" he said biting into his salad.

Serena was worrying about Ash. So far he was a pretty upbeat guy but now he was just sad. Serena hated seeing him like this.

Clemont was trying to get Bonnie to eat her vegetables which wasn't working.

"Hey trainer you can see your pokemon now." Nurse Joy said too Ash.

"She's not actually mine." Ash said frowning. 'I just caught her on my fishing rod." He did want her as a pokemon but after this he wasn't sure if she would like to.

The nurse thought for a second then responded. "I'll make an exception since you brought her here." She said.

Ash waved too his friends Mawile stayed on the table and Ash followed the nurse into the emergency room where he saw the the pokemon sitting on a bed smiling at him. She looked much better now that all her bruises were gone.

"Hey how are you doing?" Ash asked stepping forward and petting the pokemon. The blue pokemon hesitated while being pet but then enjoyed it.

"I'll leave you two for a bit she should be ready to go whenever your ready." The nurse said politely.

"Thank you Nurse joy!" Ash said. He then turned too the blue 0pokemon and checking his pokedex.

"So you're a Popplio?" Ash said and the pokemon known as Popplio nodded her head. "Cool so your feeling better?" Ash asked. The blue pokemon smiled. "good so do you want too eat with my friends and I before I take you back too the pond?" Ash asked and Popplio nodded yes.

Ash and Popplio walked back too the lobby were Clemont Serena and Bonnie smiled at seeing the pokemon ok. Mawile was jealous of Popplio sitting on Ash's hat.

"So Popplio will be staying with us for thanksgiving!" Ash said smiling and Popplio sat down next too Mawile.

Serena smiled petting Popplio "Well I hope she enjoys the food!"

Clemont checked the time and said that they had a few hours so they watched some movies in the pokemon center before it was time for the feast.

{Attention all trainers the Thanksgiving feast will start soon come find a seat!} The intercom said.

"Already? Well lets go find some seats!" Clemont said.

The group sat at a table in the back and waited for the food to be served. Mawile and Popplio talked in the pokemon language. Ash had Popplio on his lap during the movies and he set her on the table with Mawile. The food was finally ready to be served.

"Lets go eat!" Bonnie said excited.

"Bonnie wait we need too go together!" Clemont said chasing after his little sister.

Serena and Ash laughed at the two running to the food buffet. "Lets go Ash!" She said smiling.

"Yeah!" Ash said smiling and getting up. Mawile and Popplio stayed back and Mawile talked too Popplio.

Ash got some ham turkey mash potatoes and gravy and some cranberry sauce. "Wow this stuff looks great!" Ash said pointing too the light brownish color food.

"Well that's stuffing!" Clemont said putting some green beans on Bonnies plate how frowned at the beans.

"Kalos has some great food!" Ash said.

"Yeah its pretty cool." Serena said.

The group sat down and Ash gave some of his turkey and ham too his pokemon.

"This taste better than it looks!" Ash said eating the stuffing. Popplio enjoyed the ham while Mawile liked the turkey.

"So Ash how do you like Kalos so far?" Bonnie asked eating some corn on the cob.

Ash looked up and and answered the young girl. "Yeah its awesome!"

The group continued to eat and they filled Ash in on the history of the holiday.

Ash thought the history was pretty cool and Bonnie ate her green beans but also fed some of them to Mawile who actually liked them.

"So Ash do you know what the dessert?" Serena asked.

Ash looked confused. "ummm not it really." Ash said.

Bonnie jumped on answering. "ITS PUMPKIN PIE! Its awesome!" She said with stars in her eyes.

Ash couldn't wait to try the food and Mawile stared at Bonnies plate wondering if she had more green beans.

Everyone in the pokemon center talked and laughed about there experiences. New and veteran trainers told strategies and Ash noticed a pikachu running off with a price ham while a girl wearing a yellow shirt and skirt chased the yellow mouse.

"I'm sorry!" The girl said to Clemont. The mouse had jumped on Clemonts plate and knocked some of his stuffing on the ground. Mawile gladly cleaned it up. "My pikachu stole some of my ham without asking and he ran off!" The girl explained.

Clemont smiled and responded. "Its fine I was full anyway and Mawile seems to be enjoying it!"

At that Ash looked down and grabbed his companion. "Mawile you can't eat food off the ground its bad for you!" He said and Mawile just rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna head back to my table bye!" The girl said heading off.

"So who wants to play dominoes while we wait for dessert?" Ash asked seeing a bag of dominoes on the game table.

"What's that?" Clemont asked and the others in the group seemed confused to.

Ash explained the rules. One person puts a domino down, then the next person adds a domino if the number matches one side, vertically or horizontally, it keeps going until one person can keep putting dominoes down.

"Darn I don't have a three or a four or a five!" Bonnie complained. Mawile face palmed. The group agreed on having a pokemon as a teammate. Ash had Popplio, Serena had Frokie, Clemont had Bunnlbye and Bonnie had Mawile who was still thankful for the green beans.

Clemont dropped out next and the bunny looked at the ground with his ears down in defeat.

Ash and Serena were the last two. Serena placed a four connecting the three and four together. Ash placed his four down with a three and Serena didn't have anything to continue.

"That was fun!" Ash said high giving Popplio.

"Yeah lets play again!" Bonnie said and Clemont and Serena looked happy about to until the intercom came on.

{All trainers the pumpkin pie is ready come grab a price!}

"Lets play some other time!" Ash said and the gang went too grab there food. There pokemon stayed behind.

"This is great!" Ash said smiling. He fed a price too Mawile and Popplio who also enjoyed it.

"Yeah isn't it the best?!" Bonnie said.

Serena grabbed some whip cream and they all put it on there pie. Awhile tried to open the cream but was unsuccessful while Popplio stares wondering what the pokemon was doing.

Ash saved a price for Eevee who Ash figured was sleeping in her pokeball. "Hey Popplio meet Eevee!" Ash said releasing his fox friend who devoured her slice of pie. The two seemed to get along but Ash was worried that Eevee would get to aggressive if she played with Popplio.

"Well guys ill be back!" Ash said. Picking up Mawile and the group knew why. Thanksgiving was over and Ash promised Popplio he would take her back after the feast.

The two walked out of city and near the pound. And sat Popplio down and he pet her. "Well thanks for hanging out with us we enjoyed your company!" Ash said.

Popplio looked at the water then back to Ash. She stood still for a minute then looked up at Ash smiling.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pop!" The blue seal answered looking at him.

"Do you want to stay and travel with me?" Ash asked and popplio nodded yes.

"Ok!" Ash said grabbing a pokeball and Popplio took a stance.

"Ok let's go!" Ash said smiling releasing the pokeball that hit Popplio and the red light absorbed the pokemon and he released her on his hat and they walked back too the pokemon center.

The group was glad that the pokemon would be staying and they all went off to bed.

Ash got Popplio accustomed to Mawile and Eevee and Ash went off to bed.

The pokemon talked for a bit until they all went to sleep to. Mawile was the last one.

Back in the Forrest a purple haired girl and her Espeon were talking about the Popplio.

" _That's three pokemon he's added. Soon he will have a full team." Annebel said and Espeon licked her fur. "Lets battle him once he gets too the next town, we'll check his strength from there." She said and Espeon purred._

 **Sorry if this special wasn't that good ill try to make them better in the future. But hey this is my first day of thanksgiving break so ill have more time to work on this! Well see ya guys!" (Most specials won't have a who's that pokemon.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So were back and Ash and the gang are finally leaving Lumios city!**

Ash awoke the next morning and returned his pokemon expect Mawile who jumped on his hat after he got dressed. He went down the stairs into the pokemon center lobby where he met up with the others shortly. After eating breakfast they agreed on leaving ad soon as they could.

"Bonnie and I already have sleeping bags." Clemont told Ash and Serena as they were discussing weather or not to buy any more supplies.

"If you two want, Bonnie and I can share a tent and you two can share." Serena said pointing to Ash and Clemont.

"I don't see anything wrong with that!" Ash said and Clemont agreed.

"Then lets go!" Bonnie said.

The group enjoyed pancakes for breakfast and Mawile nibbled on Ash's bacon while the group set off they decided to ignore the pond this time and headed out following the road. Ash was exited for new pokemon, Serena was exited for the showcase coming up, Clemont was exited too meet new people and Bonnie liked being with all the older people.

"So what's the champion like here?" Ash asked the three after a long silence.

"Oh Diantha? She's awesome! She's a movie star and a powerful trainer!" Bonnie said.

"And she has a mega Gardivoir that she uses!" Serena said smiling.

"And she host a battle tournament if you have four or more gym badges!" Clemont said.

"Wow she seems cool!" Ash said. And Mawile kept staring at the trees.

The group kept walking g for awhile discussing what life was like at home. Then they heard a voice that seemed familiar.

"Pikachu use thunder shock!" The yellow haired girl said to her pokemon. The mouse used the move on a fletchling who fell down and the girl threw her volleyball and caught the bird. "Yeah we caught a pokemon!" The girl said picking up her pikachu.

Ash decided to say hi to the girl then recognized her. "Hey you're the girl from yesterday!" Ash said and the girl turned and smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that by the way!" The girl said to Clemont. "My Pikachu and I were trying to find a pokemon and found one!" The girl said.

"Your names Yellow right?" Serena asked.

The girl nodded and checked her pokedex and Mawile while did for Pikachu.

"Pikachu are common in Kanto right Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah but only in forrest I used to see a lot when I headed in the forrest near Pallet town!" Ash said.

"Wait your from Kanto?" Yellow asked. "Cool! What's it like there? Have you seen a Garadose? What's Lance like?" Yellow asked.

Ash was startled by the questions and answered. "Its nice, no and no." Ash said.

Yellow looked at Mawile and smiled. "You're a trainer right?"

"Yeah why?" Ash asked.

"When two trainers meet its custom to have a battle!" Yellow said and her pikachu smiled.

Ash looked at Mawile and smiled. "Your on!"

"Ill judge." Clemont.

Serena and Bonnie sat down away from the battlefield and got ready too watch. Ash was ready knowing pikachu versus Mawile would be fun. The wind was blowing and both pokemon were ready for the battle.

"Now battle!" Clemont said.

"Use thunder shock!" The yellow haired girl said and the mouse sent a yellow stream toward Mawile.

"Mawile use fairy wind to block!" Ash said. Mawile sent the pink wind towards the thunder shock each canceling out the other.

"Mawile use bite!" Ash said. Mawile charged at the mouse and wrapped her jaws around the the mouse and bit hard.

 **Who's that pokemon? It's green. Resembles a caterpillar. And is from Kanto!**

 **Its Caterpi! Caterpi.**

"Pikachu use thunder shock!" Yellow said and both pokemon backed off taken damage.

"Who's winning Serena?" Bonnie asked looking at both pokemon.

Serena thought for moment then answered the young girl. "I think Ash but not by much. Mawile seemed to take less damage."

"Pikachu use quick attack!" The yellow skirted girl said. Th a mouse charged and Mawile got ready.

"Mawile use tackle!" Ash said the two collided. Again Mawile took less damage but also was left wide open.

"Use quick attack again!" Yellow said and this time it connected head on without Mawile countering.

"Now Yellow has the advantage. Hopefully Ash can turn this around." Serena muttered.

Both pokemon looked determined to win.

"Mawile use fairy wind!" Ash said. The wind glowed pink and hit pikachu head on thus causing the mouse to fall back.

"Pikachu use quick attack to resist the wind!" Yellow said and the mouse did just that racing towards Mawile.

"Now use bite!" Ash said and Mawile griped the mouse until swirls were in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Mawile wins!" Clemont said.

The two battled a shook hands and Pikachu recovered enough to stand up. Mawile and Pikachu shook hands as they were both exhausted. Ash and yellow met up with others and they discussed where they were going.

"Were going to Cyllage city!" Ash said and Yellow looked surprised.

"Me to! I need to get my second gym badge." She said.

"Why don't we travel together?" Bonnie asked.

The group didn't see why not.

"Well that sounds good! But I have to leave after the gym so once we reach the city ill head off." Yellow said.

The group continued to walk forward. Bonnie and Serena were talking about the pokemon showcase while Clemont and Yellow talked about electric types. Ash kept wondering what the second gym leader would use. He had Popplio for eater, Eevee for a good chance on anything but fighting and rock. And Mawile for steel and fairy resistances.

He was hoping it was a ghost gym because Mawile could use bite. He was hoping he could train Popplio some more before sending her out to battle. Mawile was sleeping on his hat as usual.

"Hey Ash we might want to stop here!" Clemont said looking at the sky. It was a beautiful orange color signaling dusk.

"Ok lets get setup!" Ash said and the group got out there sleeping bags. Yellows being a bright (guess) yellow, Ash's a blue and Serena's pink.

"So I'll get the oven started!" Clemont said.

"Ill entertain the pokemon!" Bonnie said.

"Ill organize the bags!" Serena said.

Ash and Yellow decided to go get some berries from the forrest. Ash found some oran berries then had an idea. "Eevee come on out!" The brown fox was released and smiled at her trainer. "I need your help finding berries! You can smell them right?" Ash asked.

"Ee!" the fox said walking past some trees.

The two found tons of berries and Yellow came back with some lappa berries. The five got ready and ate there meal.

"Clemont how did you learn to cook this good?" Serena asked.

Clemont gave an embarrassed smile. "I watched our dad make tons of food for us in the kitchen and copied some of them down."

"Can you teach me?" Ash asked. "I'm not the best when it comes to food making!" Mawile gagged after remembering Ash's attempt at apple pie. It was burnt all on the top and the inside was horrible.

They all enjoyed the meal and got ready for bed. Ash thought of something he said earlier then told Clemont. "I do something ill be back later!" He said then headed off to the forrest leaving Mawile and Eevee's pokeball behind in his bag.

"Wonder what he's doing." Clemont said to himself.

"Can I stay up if he his!" Bonnie said.

"No you have to go to bed!" Clemont said.

Serena was to tired to stay up and Yellow was cleaning up her stuff in her tent. Clemont decided to work on his invention bag.

Ash kept walking Until he reached some fallen trees and a pond. He smiled and pulled out his only pokeball he had with him and released his newly added seal lion.

The blue pokemon looked at him and said. "Ok Popplio we have a gym coming up and were gonna train for it!" you ready?" Ash said checking his pokedex.

Popplio thought for a second then nodded. She figured if Ash was going to take her in and feed her then she might as well battle with him.

"It says you know water gun, pound and growl. It also says soon you'll learn disarming voice!" Ash said reading the dex. "Lets improve pound and water gun then work on learning that new move!"

Popplio smiled then got ready for Ash's orders.

"Ok Popplio use pound on that tree!" Ash said as Popplio hit the fallen tree leaving dents.

"Good now let's learn that new move! Try to yell but focus on a target!" Ash said.

Popplio tried again and again but couldn't do it. Every now and then she would form a pink cloud but it would then disappear. Ash noticed this then told her. "Don't give up keep doing it! If you can forum the attack then that's one step closer to mastering it!"

She kept trying but was still unsuccessful until she released it and hit Ash in the stomach. She rushed towards her trainer in worry.

Ash grabbed Popplio and held high and smiled. "Yeah just like that! If you can do that then you can take on the next gym!" Ash said.

Popplio jumped back on the ground and got back in possession. She kept firing the blast and was successful.

"Ok the dex said when used right the attack wind miss so let's try hitting a moving target!" Ash grabbed some sticks and threw them while mawile blast disarming voice. Some were successful others flew straight forward without targeting.

After awhile she got the hang of it. She had to focus on each target individually. It wasn't easy but soon she did it.

"Ok that's enough training for today. Lets head back." Ash said and the two returned y the camp site. Clemont was in the tent and so was ever one else. "Hey Popplio you did great today!" Ash said returning her to the pokeball.

Ash grabbed his sleeping bag then went to sleep with Mawile on his hat.

" _Your cheating." Annabel said to her pink fox friend. Espeon had won three rounds of go fish and Annabel was getting suspicious. "Hey what was Ash up to?" She asked and the red gem on Espeon glowed showing the trainer training Popplio. "Well it nice to see him training. Anyway back to the game."_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! So I hope you enjoy!**

Clemont woke up seeing Ash was back in the tent. He decided not to ask where Ash went during the night so he got up and left the tent. He gathered some supplies and started making eggs with the oven he packed.

Serena awoke to the smell of fired eggs and saw that Bonnie was already out of the tent. She got dressed and left leaving her bag behind to gather up when they left. She exited the tent and saw who was up. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were all awake so they were eating on Ash and Yellow.

Yellow soon got up and walked over to Clemont. "Those look good!" Yellow said smiling.

Clemont gave an embarrassed laugh and told her. "Thanks they should be ready soon. "Hey Bonnie can you grab the water bottles?"

Bonnie walked over to the bag of beverages and grabbed give bottles. Ash then walked out of the tent with Mawile yawning on his head.

"Now that were all awake we can see were we're heading today!" Serena said and Ash smiled.

"I thought we were heading to Shantalune city?" He said.

"We are but we can hurry and get there before sundown or we can take our time and rest in the woods again." Serena said exposing the choices.

"I don't mind of we pick up the pace do you guys?" Ash asked.

Everyone didn't seem to mind the idea and they got ready for breakfast. Ash and Serena set up the table and Bonnie and Yellow placed the plates and silverware down. The group got one egg each and they all thanked Clemont for the meal.

"Ok are we ready!" Serena said.

The group had packed everything up and was about to head on there way "Yeah lets go!" Bonnie said ready to move.

The group continued the path for awhile all talking about different subjects. Clemont and Serena were talking about there schools while Ash, Yellow and Bonnie were talking about pokemon. The group were all enjoying each other until a strange pokemon jumped out from the bushes.

"wow what's that?" Ash said. The pokemon was a lion cub with black fur. It looked ready to attack.

Ash checked the pokedex but Clemont was the one who said it. "That's a Litleo! They normally travel in herds. This one must have been thrown out."

"Liii!" The lion cub said releasing a fiery blast towards the group.

"Bunnleby use mud shot!" Clemont said throwing the pokeball that held the bunny.

Bunnleby shot some mud towards the fire thus putting it out. But the cub wasn't done. He ran at the bunny and bashed his head on bunnleby's stomach.

"Hang in there Bunnleby!" Clemont said. "Use tackle!"

Bunnleby ran at the lion cub and smacked him down the two now stood facing each other. Then Litleo charged at Clemonts bag and ran off with one of his devices. The cub team deep into forrest with Clemont chasing after him.

"Hey come back I need that!" Clemont said.

"Wait Clemont!" Serena said chasing him. "That's the forrest of fog you want be able to find your way back!" Serena Said.

Yellow said to Ash. "they'll both get lost in there! Keep an eye on Bonnie!" Yellow said darting into the forrest.

"Wait what!?" Ash said seeing Yellow take off.

"I'm gonna help!" Bonnie said but Ash was quicker.

"Bonnie we have to stay here! Serena said that place has a lot of fog!" Ash said holding Bonnies arm.

"But we need to help them!" The young girl said looking back to forrest. They couldn't see anything now.

"It says that the exit of the forrest will lead next to shantalune city! We'll meet them there." Ash said checking his map. The forrest didn't have any paths but he was hoping the three would find a way oout Bunnlby stood next to Ash deciding it was better than chancing it in the forrest.

"But what if they can't get out!?" Bonnie asked.

"Well get an officer. They should know what to do!" Ash said.

The two hurried off towards Shantalune city.

Clenont kept chasing after Liteleo further and further into the woods. Maybe the lion would get tired soon. "Wait up!" Clemont said losing speed. "Where are you going!?" He said.

The lion looked back at him and growled. He then charged forward hoping the Clemont would give up.

"What where did you go?" Clemont said. He had finally lost the cub and got worried. He was now lost. He couldn't even remember were he went after he started running. "Stay calm Clemont just retrace your steps! Wait you can't do that if you don't remember what your steps were!" He said worried.

He kept walking forward hoping he would find a sigh of some kind. Maybe he could some how find the exit.

"BONNIE!" Clemont said. He remembered faintly hearing Yellow tell Ash to yacht her. Hopefully he would. How a could he be so irresponsible?!

Maybe he could find his way out. Wait Serena and Yellow might have followed him!

"Where are we now?" Yellow asked Serena. "It feels like we have been walking in circles."

"I don't know but hopefully we can find our way out." Serena said she had heard rumors about people going in the forrest and never coming out. "Lets follow the paw prints. They must be Litleo's!" Serena said.

"This place gives me the creeps." Yellow said. Pikachu nodded his head agreeing.

Serena heard someone yell "Bonnie!" "Its Clemont lets go!" She said running forward.

"Yeah lets go!" Yellow said.

The two ran and number into Clemont who was glad to see them. "You guys! I'm sorry for running in here but are you two ok!?" He said worriedly.

"Were fine.I told Ash to stay behind with Bonnie. But we don't remember the way back!" Yellow said.

"I read somewhere that the exit would lead next to Shantalune city." Serena said.

"Then lets try heading that way!" Yellow said pointing towards a rock.

"Ash how much further?!" Bonnie asked almost out of breath. The two had been running for awhile and weren't sure when they would reach there destination.

"I don't know Bonnie we just have to follow the path!" Ash said he turned towards the girl and saw how tired she was. "Wanna ride on my shoulders?" He said.

"Yeah." She said exhausted. The Ash ran with Bonnie on his shoulders for awhile.

"This getting ridiculous. We have passed that tree four times in sure if it!" Yellow said frustrated.

Serena turned too Clemont. "Hey why was that thing that Litleo ran away with so important?"

Clemont sighed. "It was my dads three year old camera. He asked me to fix it and I was almost done. It was gift from his parents and he really likes it so I was worried that Litleo would break it.

"So that's why. We'll find it!" Serena smiled.

"Thanks Serena!" Clemont said.

Yellow heard two pokemon fighting and saw a Foongas and a Gogoat fighting. And there was the camera! "Clemont the cameras right there!" Yellow said.

"Yeah lets go get it!" Clemont said. But then the Gogoat was about to fall on it! "No!" Clemont said.

"Litl!" The lion cub said and charged at the Gogoat knocking it away form the camera. He seemed to really like it.

"What? Does Litleo not want to camera to be destroyed?" Serena asked confused.

The Foongas and Gogoat both turned on Litleo. He had interrupted there battle and now they looked mad. They Foongas shot a gas cloud at the lion and Gogoat rammed into him.

"Hey stop!" Clemont said running towards the Litleo.

"Clemont wait you'll get hurt!" Serena said.

"Pikachu use thunder shock on Foongas!" Yellow said.

The mouse distracted the mushroom pokemon while Clemont helped out Litleo.

"Here it's a full heal it will cure the poison!" Clemont said spraying the yellow canister on the pokemon.

Litleo looked at Clemont but then focused on the Gogoat. "Lll!" The lion said.

"Wait you want me to help?" Clemont asked.

"Litle!" The lion nodded.

"Ok use scratch!" He said and the lions claws extended out and got the goat.

Gogoat retaliated with a takedown.

"Frokie lets help use bubble!" Serena said and the blue frog was released and shot a blue sphear towards the goat.

The two pokemon were outnumbered and knew to run away. Leaving the three out in the forrest.

"Thanks Litleo! You were awesome!" Clemont said hugging the lion cub who had a surprised look.

"Lii!" It said happily.

"Clemont now what were still lost." Yellow said.

At this Litleo got up and meowed walking through some trees.

"I think he is trying to show us the way out!" Clemont said.

The group followed behind the cub as he showed them the way out.

Ash and Bonnie were still running as dusk showed. Ash was getting tired from carrying Bonnie on his shoulders.

"Bonnie in sorry but we need to rest." Ash said. They both were tired from sleep and needed to rest.

"Ok…" Bonnie said sleepily.

Ash set up the tent as Bonnie and Bunnlby slept on there sleeping bag. Ash put the two in the tent and he sat outside for a bit thinking.

"Mawile do you think they will escape before we get there?" Ash said.

Mawile looked at him and rest her forehead on his lap.

Ash pet her and said. "Yeah I don't know either."

Ash went inside his tent and rest while Mawile slept on his hat.

" _Well this isn't good." Annabel said to Espeon. "Maybe that Litleo can help._

 _The two sat down and ate at the restaurant._

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed! Instead of a who's that pokemon I would like to know your guy's favorite pokemon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! So lets continue!**

Clemont looked at the sky and frowned. "We better get moving fast." He said.

"Yeah I wanna get out of here." Yellow said.

Serena checked her pokedex but static was all that appeared. "Still no use in the map." Serena said. She knew that Litleo would help but she wanted some more reassurance.

Clemont looked at Litleo and smiled he thought it was nice that the pokemon was helping. "I hope Bonnie and Ash are ok." Clemont said wondering about the two.

Yellow looked at her pikachu and smiled. "Hey maybe were almost there!" She said.

The five walked forward and soon came to a halt.

"Is everything ok Ltleo?" Clemont asked.

The cub turned to face some trees that were shaking.

"What's up with that?" Yellow asked.

"Prepare for trouble!" Something said in the branches.

"Make it double!" Said another.

Serena looked up and said. "I've heard those before but where?"

"To protect all protect this world from devastation!" said the first branch.

"To unit all people within our nation!" Said the other.

"Oh yeah it's team rocket!" Serena said.

"To denounce the meanings of-Ahhhh!" Jessie said as the branch broke with James and Meowth following.

"Who you three?" Yellow asked.

"If we had got to finish our song then you would know that I'm Jessie!" The pink haired girl said.

The man with blue hair stood up. "And I'm James!"

Then the white cat with a coin on his head said. "And I'm Meowth! That's right!" He said.

At this Clemont and Yellow started asking Meowth questions. "You can talk!?" Yellow asked.

"How did you learn?" Clemont asked.

"What's it like?"

"Do you have a trainer or no?"

Serena decided to step in. "Guys there bad guys!" She said pointing to three.

Clemont and Yellow looked back to her then to team rocket. "Oh yeah!" They said.

"Now that we have that cleared up." James said. "Its time to take that Pikachu Litleo and Frokie!" He said throwing out his pokeball. A pink floating small pokemon appeared.

"And me too!" Jessie said releasing a pokemon with fangs.

"Mime jr and Seviper!" Clemont said.

"We have to beat them!" Yellow said and Pikachu jumped from her shoulder and into a battle stance.

"Ok Frokie lets show them!" Serena said.

"Litleo wanna help me again?" Clemont said and the cub looked up at him with a smile.

The five got ready to battle and soon Jessie gave the first strike. "Seviper use poison fang!" Jessie said. Seviper charged towards Pikachu and Yellow responded.

"Pikachu use quick attack to get behind him!" She said. The mouse obeyed and darted behind the snake and attacked.

"Mime jr use psy wave!" James said. The pink mime attacked and Clemont ordered. "Liltleoember!" He said. The cub sent the flame that at the snake. "Seviper use wrap on the frog!" Jessie said and snake coiled around the blue pokemon.

"Frokie use bubble!" Serena said and Frokie charged up the blue orb and sent it flying

The battle went on with each side growing tired.

"Espeon use shadow ball!" A voice said from behind some trees.

A black and purple ball hit the seviper and sent him tumbling towards his owner.

"Hey who are you?!" James said.

A girl with purple hair and a white suit stepped into view following was a pink cat.

"Annebel!" Serena said and at this the girl turned and waved.

"Hey I came by to see what all the noise was about and here I see team rocket causing trouble." Annabel said looking at three evil team members.

"Espeon use Psyshock!" Annabel said sending the three into the air.

"Team rocket blast off again!" They said as they flew through the air.

"Thanks for showing up Annabel!" Serena said.

"No problem and I'm guessing your lost?" She said.

"Well we were but Litleo is showing us out!" Clemont said.

"Well then ill be on my way see ya." She said walking into the woods.

"Wait Annabel how do you know your way out?" Yellow said.

"I don't but Espeon does." She said still walking.

Ash got up and woke up Bonnie, Mawile and Bunnlby. He got everything packed up and gave Bonnie a granola bar.

"Lets go quick they might have already left!" Ash said. Dawn had just arose and he and Bonnie needed to get there soon.

They started running.

Serena stared at were Annabel once stood. Wondering why she was here of all places.

Litleo continued on his trail while Yellow and Clemont were taking about electric types.

Serena stayed to herself wondering what Ash and Bonnie were doing. She felt responsible for leaving them. If she had stayed with Ash she could have stopped Yellow. But if she had stayed Yellow may still have gone and then it would be just those two.

Meanwhile Clemont while talking to Yellow was thinking something similar. If he had just let the camera go then they wouldn't be here. Bonnie and Ash would still be with them right now. But he wouldn't have met Litleo personally. Saw how he had fought with him.

Yellow too was thinking that if she had stayed behind she could have helped but she knew that if she stayed then she wouldn't be able to help.

They all kept walking until Litleo stopped sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Clemont asked carefully he thought the cub sniffed danger.

The cub turned towards a bush and leaped at it. Eating some berries.

"I guess he's hungry." Yellow said.

After they ate they continued until seeing a light through some trees.

"Litleo is that it!" Clemont said. The cub roared in response. The group ran and jumped in celebration. They were out!

"Litleo thank you you were awsome!" Clemont said hugging they lion. Who grunted in response.

"Hey you guys!" Ash said from afar with Bonnie right beside him. Bunnlbt jumping in excitement.

They waited for the two to catch up and then they talked.

"I was so worried about you guys! I wanted to go help but Ash wouldn't let me!" Bonnie said. "But then he told me that you guys would be ok and so we ran over here to meet you!" She said.

"You guys really scared us! I'm glad everyone's ok!" Ash said.

Yellow told them about team rocket while Serena told them about Litleo and Clemont told them about Annebel.

"Yeah Team rocket was who Serena and I met before meeting you guys." Ash said. "I'm glad you guys didn't get hurt!"

Clemont reached for his bag when Litleo jumped at it bringing it to the ground. Some equipment fell out.

"Hey Litleo!" Clemont said.

The cub slammed a paw on a pokeball while everyone fell silent.

One shake.

Two shake.

Three shake.

(Click)

"Did he just…" Ash said.

"Go into the pokeball…" Serena said.

"Himself?" Yellow finished.

Clemont picked up the ball and released the lion who purred at his legs.

"I think Litleo likes how you commanded him during your battles!" Serena said.

Bunnlby and Litleo wrestled and Ash looked at Mawile smiling.

"Well that makes two!" Clemont said looking down to the two pokemon of his.

The group went off to the pokemon center and ate. They didn't have a good meal in awhile and they all talked for a bit.

Yellow and Clemont told Bonnie about all the pokemon Ash and Serena talked about the differences in there trips.

"We just ran and slept. Not really any action." Ash said.

"I would have rather been with you two. Team rocket wasn't very fun." Serena said with a frown.

Ash stared at Mawile who was eating his sausage. "Well we still have some time in the day what do you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

Serena thought for a moment. "what do you know about the pokemon showcase that I haven't told you about?" She asked.

Yellow and Clemont continued talking to Bonnie. They soon came to the point of team rocket again but Bonnie wanted to know more about Litleo.

They all talked all day until it was night. They all headed to bed. Ash was the last to go sleep. He got ready for bed and Mawile slept on his pillow. Ash thought a bit on what team rocket would be doing in the forrest. They didn't seem very dangerous but he still needed to be on his guard with them.

Mawile was snoring and Ash pat her head. He was glad she was his starter.

" _Team Rocket could have gotten them even more lost. I'm glad they had Litleo." Annabel said to her companion. "We need to be more careful next time." The two then set off down the street._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys so who is ready for a short adventure again? (I'm sorry but Christmas is soon and I plan on doing a special so this anepisode will hype it up sorry if you just want to see the gym battle.) also I realized that I skipped over a pretty fun part in the game so ill hold a vote. If you want it tell me if five people say they want it I will do it.**

Ash awoke in the Cyllage city pokemon center. He got dressed and picked up Mawile. He walked down the stairs and saw Serena already up. She was eating bacon egg and cheese sandwiches. Ash pulled up a chair and started a conversation.

"So any plans today?" Ash asked.

Serena smiled and answered. "Well Clemont, Bonnie and I decided that we need to show you around for a Kalos Christmas." She said checking her pokedex.

Ash was surprised. He knew Christmas was coming up but he didn't know if it was different in Kalos. "Will it be after the gym battle?" He asked. Was pretty exited to battle the gym leader.

Serena answered. "Ash you can't just get to the gym and battle! You need to enjoy the city! Take your time the pokemon league isn't going anywhere." She said as Ash ate his breakfast sandwich.

He knew she was right. "Ok. So where will we be going first?" Ash asked.

Just then Yellow and the sibling walked down the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait! We needed sometime to map out where we're going today!" Clemont said.

"I need to go after the second destination but in can help out till then!" Yellow said smiling.

Ash remembered that she wasn't going to travel with them after today.

"To answers your question Ash each of us will separately show you a bit of how we prepare for Christmas!" Serena said. Bonnie and Clemont will show you first then Yellow and then me." Serena said.

Ash nodded in response.

"And well start after breakfast!" Bonnie said smiling.

The group sat and ate while Ash checked his pokedex. He would need time to train but that could wait for awhile. He hoped.

Clemont grabbed his backpack and Bonnie grabbed her pouch. Ash followed suit getting his backpack. Serena and Yellow waved goodbye and the three set out. Clemont and Bonnie stopped in front of an accessory shop and Ash followed them in.

"You see Ash, we like to dress up for different holidays! So lets see what we can find." Clemont said.

Bonnie picked out an aboma snow hat and sweater which looked pretty cool. "Hey Clemont! Can I get this one!"

Clemont looked over from his Electivier shirt and pants. "Yeah just make sure it fits!" The brother said.

Ash was looking over all the outfits but finally picked one. A Sawsbuck winter hoody with brown sweat pants. "Well this looked nice." He said aloud. He put on in the changing room and walked out smiling.

"I like it!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah it looked neat!" Clemont said.

The three continued looking and Clemont explained the second part of the tradition. "Now its time to get an outfit for your pokemon!" Clemont said.

Ash smiled evily at Mawile who hit at the top of his hat.

"Lets find some cute outfits!" Bonnie said.

They looked around and Ash saw just the right ones. He sent out his pokemon and They all dressed up. Mawile was smiling at her elf outfit, Eevee smiled at her candy cane sweater and Popplio enjoying her reindeer antlers and red nose cover. "You all look great!" Ash said.

Bunnlby was dressed as an elf like Mawile and Clemont told Ash. "Well that raps up our part time for you to head to the bakery and meet Yellow there. Well be back at the pokemon center!" Clemont said.

Ash checked his map for directions and found Yellow standing in front of the tan building. "Hey Ash ready for your second trip in a Kalos Christmas?" She said.

"You bet!" Ash smiled.

Yellow led him inside and They took some time admiring the pastries. Cheese and strawberries danishes, cakes layered with icing, donuts in Christmas shapes, fruit cake and pies. Ash marveled at all the goodies.

Yellow looked at Ash and explained what they were doing. "We need to pick out a dessert for the group so lets look!" She said with enthusiasm.

They searched until they picked out a strawberry cake with cherries. "It looks delicious!" Ash said smiling.

The two bought the cake and Yellow waved goodbye. "It was to meet you four! And I'm glad we got to go on that cool adventure!" She said. "Well Clemont, Serena and I. See ya next time we meet!" She said running off.

Ash smiled and went to the department store. Yellow had told him Serena would be there for there final part. Ash waved at Serena and smiled at the stores entrance.

"So what are getting here?" Ash asked the girl.

Serena motioned for him to follow her and they entered. "We'll be getting the gifts for everyone!" She said happily. "Clemont and Bonnie went shopping while you were out buying that." She said pointing to the cake.

Ash nodded and the two went inside. The store was filled with Christmas supplies. Candy canes, stockings, red and green wall paper, and snowman pictures were only a bit of what they saw.

"We have to buy one gift per person. Lets meet up at the second check out box." Serena said and she walked off to the electronic section.

Ash was looking for a gift for Bonnie. He considered a new purse but then decided on a toy. He looked over some patrats, zangooses and pichues but the found a cute looking rotom plush. Ash picked it up and put it in the bag he was given.

"She'll enjoy this." He thought.

Ash then went to the electronic section nut Serena wasn't there. Ash checked out tons of devices but none seemed like ones that Clemont would like. But then he realised that Clemont might want parts! He liked building so some parts to build with would be neat!

Ash looked over tons of parts that Clemont would like then settled on a pack of wires. Ash then headed towards the pokemon clothing area. He looked for something that Serena would like to put on her pokemon. He was unsure what she would like nut then he found it. Among the bows and suits he found a red and white striped tie that Frokie would look awesome in. Ash stored it in the bag and pat Mawiles head.

Ash wondered around the store then walked to the aisle Serena told him to be at. She was waiting with her sack. The two bought there items and left the store. Mawile peered inside of Ashs sack but Ash blocked her vision. She humpfed in annoyance.

Ash smiled at his companion when Serena asked him a question.

"Hey Ash do you know what your getting your pokemon if you haven't already?" Serena asked the boy.

Ash thought on this then smiled. "Yeah but ill have to get it later today. I can't go with Mawile." He said. At this the pokemon groaned.

Serena smiled and told Ash they were almost to the pokemon center. They went inside and met up with Clemont and Bonnie.

"So how did shopping go?" Bonnie said as everyone set there stuff down.

Ash smiled and answered. "I had fun!" He said.

They all seemed happy that he enjoyed the different trips.

They all say and talked for awhile until the sun set. Since it was winter, curfew wasn't for another three hours but Ash grabbed his bag and said. "Well I'm gonna go grab my pokemon's gift ill be back soon!" He said running off.

The three stood in bewilderment but shrugged and went on talking.

Ash was running through the cold but soon the cold turned into small snow. Ash hoped that he didn't have to worry about the snow and his breath could be seen by the winter air.

"Almost there." Ash muttered.

Ash entered the photo shop and asked the girl inside. "Hey can I get a kanto sunset background with these pokemon?" Ash asked holding up his pokedex with his three pokemon on it.

"Of course sir! It should be ready in thirty minutes!" The girl said cheerfully.

Ash sat back in one of the chairs that was in the shop. He thought about how his pokemon would like it. He thought on this while his photo was getting ready.

Clemont asked Serena. "So what do you think Ash is doing?" Clemont asked the girl.

Serena pondered this for a second. "I don't know." Serena said. She was enjoying having Ash with them and she couldn't wait to see what he got them all.

Bonnie and Mawile were making faces at each other until Clemont asked Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie do you know what time it is?"

Bonnie checked the clock and frowned. "Yeah its 8:24." She said.

Clemont told Serena. "Bonnie's curfew is at 8:30 so were gonna head back see ya tomorrow!" He said. His sister grudgingly followed.

Serena waited for Ash but it took awhile for him to show up. Ash walked through the pokemon center and he carried a sack. Mawile again tried to stare into Ash's sack but he kept her away.

"Well that's everything!" Ash said setting his stuff down on the table. "Did Bonnie and Clemont go to bed?" Ash asked.

"Yeah and I'm heading there now. See ya tomorrow Ash!" She said smiling.

Ash waved at her and he sat down looking over his gifts. He hoped everyone would like them. Then he considered his gift to his pokemon.

"Well Mawile lets get to bed." Ash said and he got up with Mawile on his shoulder.

Ash sat all his stuff on the table then he looked at the device on the desk. He turned it on and logged in. He checked his text. He took a picture of Mawile in her elf suit. And sent it to Delia and Gary.

[Happy Holidays!] Ash sent.

Ash looked at Mawile and smiled. He got ready for bed and layer down.

Mawile stayed up a bit and turned off the lights.

" _Well Christmas is almost here. What do you say Espeon?" Annabel asked her partner._

 _The eevee responded with a yawn._

" _Well some people care." The purple haired girl said._

 _The two stared out the window of the hotel room. They and spent the whole day preparing the room for Christmas._

" _You know maybe I should an elf suit and dress you up like Mawile." Annabel taunted._

 _Espeon hovered a pillow and hit her trainer with it._

 _Annabel threw the pillow back on the bed. "It was only a suggestion." The girl laughed._

 _The two stared outside._

" _Good thing we'll have a snow Christmas." She said. "Lights out Espeon." The girl said hoping in bed._

 **So I hope you all enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So guys now is the Christmas special please enjoy!**

Ash awoke the next day sleepily, Yawning, he pet Mawile who smiled. Ash looked out the window and grinned.

"Hey Mawile, its snowing!" Ash said happily.

"Maww!" The pokemon said.

Ash dressed in his sawsbuck hoodie and dressed up his pokemon. He grabbed his stuff and headed down stairs. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey Ash! Do you like the pokemon center?" Serena asked.

Ash stared at the center and smiled at the new pokemon center design. The center was red and green with white streamers. There were statues of ice types and candy in bowls. Ash couldn't believe all of the stuff here.

"It looked awesome!" Ash said.

The group talked about Christmas and smiled at stories they each told. Serena told them about the time her Fletchling crashed into the tree and knocked it over. Clemont and Bonnie talked about the time there dad tried setting up the tree by himself but ended up dropping the star. Ash finished up the stories with the time him and his mother made eggnog but made it wrong and made Mawile spit it out in his face when she drank it.

They all laughed when they said something funny and they finished up before lunch. Mawile and Eevee talked for awhile and Popplio slept on Ash's lap.

[Everyone. We are about to start our broadcast of the champion saying the traditional Christmas speech!] The intercom said.

"Cool! We get see Diantha in real time Clemont!" Bonnie said cheering.

"Yeah I wonder what she will say this year!" Clemont said.

Serena thought to herself about how this Christmas would go. She checked her pokeball and sent out Frokie. Frokie hopped down to joined the two others and joined them in talking.

Ash checked his bag and grabbed his presents to the others as everyone else did as well. They put them around the tree and they all smiled at each other. They sat back down and grabbed their lunch.

Clemont checked his dads camera and put some parts in it and smiled.

"I'm almost done with it but I'm missing a part that I don't have." He said.

"Well I hope you can get it done!" Bonnie said.

A pokemon center employee came out and handed out cookies to everyone. The gang ate some and they all enjoyed the shapes of snowflakes and trees.

The pokemon all enjoyed there cookies and Clemont sent out Bunnlby to join them who they gladly accepted.

"Hey guys should we play some go fish while waiting for dinner?" Clemont asked.

The group agreed and Ash grabbed some cards.

"Bonnie do you have any three's?" Ash asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Clemont any five's?" Bonnie asked her brother.

"Yeah here." He said handing two cards. "Serena any sixes?" The boy asked.

Serena handed a single card to him.

"Ash do you have any king's?" She asked the boy.

Ash responded by handing app three of his to her.

The game went on for awhile. Ash had a book of five's, Clemont had a book of aces and Serena had two books with kings and queens. Bonnie had nothing.

The pokemon were watching wondering what they were doing. They then turned back to each other and Mawile grabbed a checkers set. Popplio was red and Mawile was black. The two played for awhile and Eevee was watching in interest.

After some time both the trainers and the pokemon finished there games and Ash was asked to tell them about a story from Kanto.

"Well it started two years ago…" Ash said.

(Flash back)

Ash was watching his mother bake cookies and smiled. Mawile was staring at the microwave.

"Mom when can eat those?" Young Ash asked.

Delilah smiled and told her son. "Ash it's for Santa remember?" She asked.

"Oh yeah!" He said.

"Ash why don't you go hang out with Mawile?" She's mother said smiling.

"Yeah Mawile lets go have a snowball fight!" Ash told his partner.

The two ran outside preparing there snow ball fight. Mawile made a small fort that fit her and Ash worked to make a wall that he could fit under. After a few minutes the two had prepared some snow balls and the fight began. Mawile was able to throw more but she couldn't make big ones because she couldn't gold them. Ash on other hand had the opposite problem. He could make large ones but could only throw two at a time.

Mawile hit Ash's shoulder then Ash pinned her back when she was grabbing more ammo.

Delilah walked outside and smiled at the two throwing snow at each other. "Ash Mawile! Its time for dinner." She told them.

"Ok we'll be right there!" Ash said.

The two walked inside and sat down at the table were Delilah had a turkey and mash potatoes and gravy along with salad and ham. Ash couldn't wait to eat and Mawile was sniffing the food eagerly.

Delilah had sat down at the table and they started eating.

(Flash back end)

"So you and Mawile had a snowball fight?" Bonnie asked.

"Well we had one everyone year but last year it didn't snow in Kanto." Ash told the girl.

Serena checked the pokemon behind them who were messing with there lunch.

"Hey guys why don't we go outside?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah we can make a snowman!" Bonnie said happily

The group went outside and Bonnie and Clemont got to work on the snowman. The pokemon went put and helped them.

Serena and Ash watched as they all made the snowman.

"Hey Ash want to help?" Serena asked.

Ash smiled. "Sure." They got a bunch of snow and helped out. The snowman was almost done. Ash put a carrot on it, Serena put on a scarf, Clemont put two buttons on and Bonnie put on string for a smile.

"Well I think it looks good." Ash said.

[All trainers! The gift opening is about to begin. Please come inside if you wish to be part of it!] The pokemon center intercom said.

"Ok guys lets go inside." Clemont said.

The group went back inside where a giant TV was set up and had a one minute sigh on it.

"Clemont its about to start!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah lets go find a seat!" Clemont said.

"Wait what's about to start?" Ash asked.

"Diantha's Christmas letter!" Serena said.

The group grabbed seats and watched as the television turned on.

"To the people of Kalos! I would like to wish all of you a happy holidays! With Christmas being today, I would like to tell all of you how wonderful this time of year is! Visiting friends and family. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New year!" The Kalos champion finished.

"So that stage champion right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah isn't she awesome!?" Bonnie said.

"Ok trainers! You may now open your gift to each other!" Nurse joy said.

Ash handed the presents out to everyone. Each person had three gifts.

After some time, everyone was ready to open Ash's presents.

Bonnie opened her gift first and smiled widely. She held the rotom plush that had got her in her hands. "Its so cute! And soft!" She said squeezing the plush.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ash said smiling.

Next was Clemont.

Clemont opened the present slowly then looked thrilled at what Ash had gotten him. "These are the last few parts I need to fix my dads camera! Thanks Ash!" Clemont exclaimed.

"You said you were almost done with your camera so I saw some parts that you would like!" Ash said.

Last was Serena.

Serena opened her gift and was exited for her gift. A suit for Frokie! "I love it Ash!" She said turning to show her frog pokemon who smiled at it.

"I'm glad you like it! I tried to find one that would fit." He said putting his hand behind his head.

With the gifts out of the way, they could eat dinner. Everyone enjoyed the ham and mashed potatoes along with the sweet potatoes. Clemont told Bonnie to eat some green beans which she didn't enjoy.

Ash decided to head outside thirty minutes before curfew. He thought about what he would do for the next gym battle. He would need some good counters. Eevee and Mawile would work. But he hoped he would have time to trains Popplio using her in battle. Ash also was thinking about calling his mom and texting Gary.

Ash thought on his previous memories back in Kanto. Maybe he could-"Hey!" Ash said as a snowball hit the back of his head.

Serena stood next to the pokemon center sigh with another snowball him her hand. "You were out here for awhile and you seemed to not be paying attention." Serena said smiling.

Serena turned to walk back in but a snowball hit her shoulder. She turned again to see Ash grinning. "Well I can't just let my friend throw a snowball at me and not throw one back."

Serena laughed a bit and prepared to throw her other snowball. "If your gonna play like that then your on!" She said pelting him with her second snowball.

The two threw the snowballs back and forth and made new ones to throw. This went on for awhile and Ash enjoyed the familiar feeling of this event. After awhile the two were covered in snow and when they checked the time and headed inside a laughing at the experience.

" _Well how do you like the toy?" Annabel asked her partner. Espeon responded by nuzzling her trainer affectionately. "Merry Christmas Espeon." "Esss"_

 **Sorry for the delay. I could say it was because of Christmas but in all honesty I just couldn't come up with what to put in this chapter. I had ideas but when I wrote them out they just didn't stuck with the characters personalities. Any way I hope you all had a great holiday and I plan on destroying my brother an sister in smash bros ultimate with Samus so See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back so lets get back into it!**

Ash awoke the next morning and checked the device on the table. A text from Gary and Delilah asked how his Christmas was and Ash responded by saying excellent and he got dressed and headed downstairs as Mawile hopped on his shoulder.

Ash saw that Bonnie and Clemont were already there and Ash asked them. "Hey guys! I was hoping you guys knew what the gym leader used. You know pokemon type." Ash asked the two and they responded with.

"Sorry Ash but its better for you to find out yourself." Clemont told him.

"Ok well once Serena is ready should we head out?" Ash asked.

"I don't see why not." Clemont said as he was finishing up his breakfast.

Serena soon came down and they all headed outside. Walking down the snow covered streets, the group soon came to a stop in front of the Cyllage city gym. Ash smiled at the sight. It was a stone colored building.

"Well Ash that's your second gym leader in there!" Bonnie said smiling.

"Well Ash are you ready?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah lets go!" Ash said walking into the building while the others followed. What greeted them was a giant tower with stones sticking out. Ash stared at the tower amazed.

"Hello there!" A man said from atop the tower. He was wearing a black shirt and grey pants. "I'm the Cylage city gym leader! My name is Grant!" The man said.

Ash returned the greeting. "Hi! I'm Ash and ill be challenging you today!" He said. "But how do I get up there?"

Grant pointed to the tower and gave his answer. "Well you can climb up or you can take the elevator over there!" He called down.

Ash looked at his two options and asked. "Does it matter which one I pick?" He asked.

"Well only how ill see you as a trainer." Grant responded.

Ash looked too his group. "You guys take the elevator ill catch up!" He said smiling.

Bonnie stared at Clemont. "Is it safe for him to climb it?"

Clemont looked at the rock wall and saw that at bottom there was a pool of water. "I think so but I wouldn't want to fall down."

Serena looked at Ash and had a worried face on her. "Ash are you sure you can climb that?" She asked.

Ash had a determined look on his face. "Yeah if I want to be a pokemon master then I can't let a rock wall stop me!"

Grant spoke from above. "And you can't use your pokemon to help climb!"

Ash felt ready and Mawile hopped in his hat. "Well see ya guys soon!" Ash said waving.

The group followed a gym trainer to the elevator and Ash walked toward the rock wall

"You ready Mawile?" Ash asked. "Maww!" She said happily.

Ash took his first start and climbed up in a red rock sticking out. It took awhile but he reached his first checkpoint. Ash stood up on the ledge and looked up, just a bit more to go. Mawile was cheering him on and Grant was watching from above.

"This is harder than I thought." Ash muttered.

Ash grabbed a rock but it soon gave way and Mawile fell do to it. Ash out stretched his left arm to grab her and was holding on to the second stone. He said to his partner. "Ok Mawile hop on to my shoulder." He said worried.

Ash continued climbing and finally reached his destination. Grant and his friends stood to greet him.

"Nice to see you make it up!" Grant said smiling. "Now lets give you some time to rest and then the battle will begin!"

"Ash we were so worried when Mawile almost fell!" Bonnie said.

"Ok Ash lets think about what pokemon you will use!" Clemont said.

Ash thought for a moment. "I'm gonna use Mawile and Eevee." Ash said

"But Ash, Grant uses rock types! You noticed that already right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah but Popplio still needs some training. I don't want her first battle to be against a gym leader." Ash said.

"Ok but Eevee is at a disadvantage." Clemont said.

Ash stood up and walked over to the battle field.

"You feeling ready Ash?" Grant asked.

Ash looked at Mawile and smiled. "Yeah lets go!" He said.

"The battle between gym leader Grant and trainer Ash will now commence!" Said a gym trainey.

Grant grabbed his pokeball and threw it. "Come on out Amoura!"

A four legged blue and white pokemon was sent out onto the battlefield and.

"Ammur!" The pokemon said.

After checking his pokedex Ash sent out Mawile who gladly jumped onto the field.

"So your starting with her right? Well lets go Amoura use aoura beam!" Grant said and the ice and rock type sent out a beam of light straight towards Mawile.

"Mawile use fairy wind!" Ash said but Mawile was unable to block the beam with her wind.

"Ok Amoura use take down!" Grant said.

"Mawile use bire!" Ash said.

The two pokemon clashed with the full body of Amoura versing the back head of Mawile. After the clasj Mawile took less damage but both were wounded.

"You have a strong Mawile bit lets see if it can break Amoura's defense's!" Grant said. "Amoura use stomp!"

"Mawile use tackle!" Ash said.

Mawile jumped up and launched towards the dinosaur looking pokemon who lifted her legs to strike Mawile. Mawile was able to hop over Amoura and strike her from behind.

"Yeah Mawile you can do it!" Bonnie said from the stands.

"Hey Clemont how do you think Ash is doing?" Serena asked.

Clemont thought on this. "Well Ash has done more damage but Amoura has more health so I think it evens out. But I don't know how he will break her high defense stat."

"Mawile use fairy wind!" Ash said.

Mawile struck Amoura and Grant ordered his next attack.

"Amoura get in close and use stomp!"

"Mawile dodge it!" Ash commanded.

Mawile failed to dodge the attack and was hit my stomp. Mawile was unable to take the hit and fainted.

"Mawile!" Bonnie said scared.

Ash walked over and picked her up. "Hey you did a good job now lets let Eevee wrap it up!" He said smiling to his partner.

"Maa." Mawile said sadly.

Ash grabbed his pokeball and threw out to the field which unleashed Eevee.

"Vee!" his pokemon said.

Ash stared at Grant with determination. He wouldn't lose this battle.

"Eevee use tale down!" Ash said. His pokemon obeyed and charged at the ice and rock type.

Grant smiled and said. "Amoura use rock tomb!" Amoura sent rocks straight towards the fox. Ash gave the order to dodge and Eevee jumped and ducked to avoid being hit. Successful and striking her target, Eevee hopped back and awaited command.

Grant looked at Eevee and said. "Your pokemon is pretty fast. But let's see just how long it can last against my rock type! Use aorua beam!" Amoura launched a rainbow colored beam that struck her opponent.

Serena watched the battle and looked at the two pokemon. Ash was playing offensive and Grant was playing defensive. At this rate Ash would lose two pokemon to just one.

"Well its nice to see you two again." Came a voice from behind the group. Serena turned to see a familiar purple haired girl with an Espeon to her right was standing behind them and was getting ready to sit down.

"Annebel!" Serena and Clemont said. Bonnie looked up and asked.

"Are you the girl who helped my brother and Serena in the forrest?" Bonnie asked.

Annabel smiled while Clemont answered. "Yeah she is! What brings you here Annabel?"

"Well I wanted to see if there were any battles in here and I see you guys so I decided to watch your friend battle." She explained. But this wasn't the whole truth. She came to see how strong Ash was in person. While she knew that Ash still had a long way to go he possessed great skill but he would have to find it through hard work.

"So how is the match going?" Annabel asked.

"Not well Ash just lost Mawile and now its down to Eevee." Serena said.

Espeon looked at Eevee and purred.

Ash ordered Eevee to use bite and she charged at the dinosaur. "Eeeve l!" She yelled.

Amoura was ordered to use stomp but Eevee avoided it and danged her target. Grant knew that Amoura couldn't last much longer but he was going to take down Eevee first.

"Now Amoura use rock tomb!"

"Eevee use tale down!"

Eevee weaved through the rocks and reached Amoura. Again she was ordered to use stomp but Ash knew this was coming.

"Jump and use bite!" Ash said.

After dialling orders the dinosaur finally came down.

"Amoura return!" Grant said.

Ash smiled. He only had one more to go.

"Well looks like Eevee was able to take done Amoura but what's next?" Serena asked.

Annabel looked around the battle field and thought to herself.

"Do you think Ash can win now?" Bonnie asked.

Clemont stared at his sister and smiled. "Well yeah I think so."

Annabel didn't want to say it but if Mawile was out and Eevee was exhausted the it would be down to his weakest pokemon.

"Well Ash this will be it lets go Tyrunt!" Grant said. A pokeball was sent and a small brown troubadour was released.

"Ty!"

 **Sorry for the delay. I'm gonna put more work into these so the updates may be a little weird. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
